Dragon Ball Rebels
by FR0ST16
Summary: When the Ghost Crew (particularly Ezra and Sabine) are having trouble of stealing the T-7 disruptors, they encounter a young man (around Sabine's age) that would change original events of their timeline forever. Some chapters may be rated M. Ezra x Sabine, OC x OC. Character Commentary included.
1. Beginning

**Dragon Ball Rebels**

* * *

 _ **A/N: This part takes place in my own point of view, but the actual story is third person view. Also all this is Tython055's idea with my own writing involved. Things you read here are closely based off his ideas.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

"Ugh... Where am I?" Ezra whimpered as he slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place. He sat up and looked around for his friends and sighed in relief when he saw everybody there. Kanan was closest to him and Sabine was just a few feet to his right. Zeb was about 15 feet from Ezra's feet and Hera... well she was right next to Kanan.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered as he shook his master's shoulder. "Kanan wake up."

"Ugh, Ezra what are you doing in my room?" he groaned in response.

"That's the thing, Kanan. We're not in our rooms," Ezra said, getting an immediate response from the Jedi.

"What? Where are we then?"

"I don't know, that's what I want to know," Ezra said.

"Alright, stay calm, we can figure this out. Get everybody up," Kanan said as he turned to Hera to wake her.

Ezra ran over to Sabine and woke her up easily, though she wasn't very happy at first.

"Ezra? Why are you in my-"

"We're not in the Ghost. I don't know where we are, but that's what we're going to find out," Ezra interrupted.

Sabine grabbed Ezra's outstretched hand to stand up and looked over to Zeb. "I'll leave him to you."

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he said, the sarcasm strong in his voice.

"Zeb!" Ezra said, trying to shake the Lasat awake, but also ready to leap away in case he woke up swinging. "Zeb wake up!"

"Kid, haven't I told you not to wake me?" the Lasat growls in his sleep.

"Well you'd be surprised where we are," Ezra said as he used the Force to lift Zeb into the air and then dropped him.

"OOOWW! EZRA YOU'RE A DEAD...man..." Zeb screamed, though his voice faltered when he realized Ezra was right. "Where are we?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Kanan said.

"It's strange, really," Hera said. "We still have our weapons and gear so we couldn't have been captured."

"Unless the Empire is throwing us into some sort of warrior match," Sabine said bitterly.

"Wait," Ezra began, "Where's Chopper?"

Hera looked around frantically, as did Sabine, but Chopper was nowhere to be found.

"What did they do to my droid?" Hera shouted.

"Hera, I'm sure he's fine," Kanan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Hera snapped.

That's the thing, Kanan doesn't know that. Nobody does, but there's also no proof he's in trouble either.

"I hate to break up your little argument, but we still have no idea where we are," Sabine said, stepping in between the two adults.

"Sabine's right. We have bigger things to worry about," Ezra said, stepping up behind Sabine. "For example, how do we get out of here?"

"This could be some sort of trap..." Hera began but I interrupted her.

"I assure you, this is no trap. It's my home."

Everybody turned to me, weapons drawn. I can tell they were guessing the obvious facts about me: around 17 years of age, wearing a shirt the same shade of blue as Ezra's eyes, and a black and grey coat, also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and had short, black hair. They noticed a pistol strapped to my right thigh.

"Who are you, where's Chopper, and where are we?" Sabine shouted, not taking her WESTAR-35s away from my head.

"Woah calm down Sabine," I say. "I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "How do you know us?"

"Yeah, how do you know us?" Zeb asked. "We don't even know you!"

"Believe me, I know pretty much everything about you. I assure you, your droid is safe back on the Ghost. And if you still don't believe me, look to Kanan. He should have probed my mind by now to see if I'm telling the truth."

Everybody looked over to Kanan, who looked a bit pale, "He's right. I sense to intentions to harm us."

Everybody looked surprised at me and I grinned, "See?"

"He could be hiding it," Ezra said.

"Come on guys, if I were against you I would have turned you in by now. As a matter of fact I'm very much on your side," I said.

Hera motioned everybody to stand down, which they did reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for all this. I'm General Hera Syndulla and this is my crew," Hera began but I held up my hand.

"I already know you. I should be the one making the introductions. You can call me FR0ST, and welcome to my home," I said. "I brought you here from your galaxy, or dimension, whichever comes first. As I said earlier, Chopper is safe on the Ghost. What will likely be a few days here would only be seconds back home for you. You see, time here flows differently than your galaxy... well sort of."

"This couldn't get any worse," Zeb groaned and everybody gave him the 'Don't jinx it' look and I just chuckle.

"My friend and I were making breakfast. We have refreshers you can use to clean up if you need to... Especially Zeb," I said pointing to the Lasat. "I don't want you stinking up my house while you're here, alright?"

Zeb groaned, "Jeez this just gets better and better."

Sabine and Ezra laughed and Hera and Kanan smiled.

"Meet me in the dining room in... 20 minutes?" I suggested.

"Sure thing," Hera said as everybody made their way to the refreshers.

"Alright," I say to myself, "Better go tell Tython we have guests."

 _ **... 20 minutes later...**_

"This is really good... it reminds me of our waffles back home, but it tastes better!" Ezra exclaims as he takes another bite of waffle. Sabine silently laughs as she too takes another bite.

"I'm glad you enjoy this. I already ate earlier so eat what you can," I said.

Zeb grinned, "You don't have to tell me twice!" He grabs another stack of waffles and digs in.

"Now, as for why you're here," I say, "There's something I would like you all to read. All Tython's idea of course."

Next to me, Tython nods and seems happy to see everybody agreeing to this.

"Read what exactly?" Ezra asks.

I hand him a book and he reads the title out loud so everybody can hear, "Dragon Ball Rebels?"

Zeb chokes a bit, "A dragon's what now?"

"Seriously? Why does everybody make that mistake?" Tython whines, but I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill bro, it's an easy mistake."

"Yeah well it's also an annoying gag!"

"I know, I know. you have a fair point. To clear it up to you, Zeb, it's not what you think. If I tell you it would spoil the story," I said.

"Yup. When can we start?" Tython asks.

"Right now if everybody's ready," I answer.

Everybody nods.

"Good. There will be a reading order for everybody so you all will have a chance to read. Ezra, you'll go first, then Sabine, then Hera, then Kanan, and last but not least, Zeb," I say.

"Why am I always last?" Zeb groans.

"You're not," Ezra grins.

Tython turns around, "Hey sis! Bring in the holoscreen will you?"

"Sure thing!" a female voice calls out from another room.

Moments later Tython's sister walks in with the holoscreen. "Hello," she waves to everybody. "I'm Cara, nice to meet all of you."

Everybody says hello and she walks over to the far corner to watch everything.

"What do we need a holoscreen for?" Hera asks.

"It's so those who are not reading can actually see what's going on in the story," Tython explains.

"I programmed it to follow along with the speed the reader goes. Wherever the reader begins reading, that's when the whole thing begins. Whenever the reader stops, the video footage will also stop," I add.

"You may begin when ready, Ezra," Tython says.

Ezra opens the book and begins reading.

 **End Prologue**

* * *

Chapter one begins a few days after the Empire was formed and takes place on Krownest with a Saiyan mother and Mandalorian father (captain of Clan Wren's guard and trusted friend to the Wren family) getting ready to sending away their 2-year-old son to Universe 7 so the Supreme Kai of Time could train him and would one day return to their galaxy to take on the Empire.

The part when the story mentions Clan Wren and shows them a Mandalorian father and unidentified alien mother being the captain of the Wren Clan guard while making preparations of sending their Saiyan/Mandalorian infant to Universe 7 to be safe in a Saiyan space pod. The crew are shocked of this, including Sabine as they have many questions of what alien species the mother is from since she has a brown tail that usually belongs to a monkey and what is Universe 7)

 _ **Story** **Commentators**_

"Wait are you saying my parents knew about these... people in this story?" Sabine asks, eyes wide in shock.

"Looks like it. I think they met before the Clone War ended," Ezra said.

"But what type of human is she?" Sabine asks. "I've never seen humans with tails before."

"They're not human, though they do indeed look like them," Tython explains carefully. "They are 100% alien. No offense, Hera and Zeb."

"None taken," they replied.

"But what race are they then?" Sabine asks, her curiosity growing.

Tython, Cara, and I all smile, "I'm afraid we can't tell you that either. You're going to have to read the story to find out."

"Sabine, it's pointless to ask them. Besides I'd rather find out this way. More fun this way," Ezra says.

"Alright, if you say so," Sabine mumbles. "But only because you asked nicely."

Ezra grins, "What, you don't want me?"

Sabine blushes and can't form an answer. Instead she just stares into Ezra's sapphire eyes.

"Sabine, you listening?" Ezra asks then, snapping Sabine out of her little trance.

"Y-Yeah. Keep reading," she says. _'Kriff, I really want him right now.'_

She blushes at her thoughts and everybody, except Ezra, notices and I smile.

"Hey," I whisper to Tython, elbowing his arm, "Check that out. You hear what she's thinking?"

"Yeah. She's already falling for him. This could be easier than I thought," he replies quietly.

 _ **Back in the Story**_

However (Ezra continues to read) the boy's space pod crashes into a different planet called Earth and a woman finds him around the crash site. She eventually adopts him and brings the young boy into her home, naming him Jacen Ryder. As the years go by, the boy grows up into a strong young teen, keeping his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt to hide it from the other children. But the sudden death of his foster father and brother to a powerful evil changes him, potentially either for good or for worse. Eventually he is able to control certain powers that are usually unable to be controlled. Also discovering he is a Saiyan instead of a human, he teleports to Universe 7 at the age of 12 and is recruited by the Time Patrol, a group that fights evil doers all throughout Dragon Ball history.

(The screen the others are watching shows the story title, a sign that the story is about to officially begin.)

 _ **Once again back to Real Time**_

"Ezra wait," Sabine says, grabbing Ezra's shoulder. She turns to me and Tython.

"You said you know all about us, right?" she asks.

"Maybe not literally everything but yeah," I answer.

"So... do you know what would happen to us in the future?" she asks then.

"Sabine," Ezra tries to warn her but she ignores him.

"I uh... I guess so yeah," I say.

"FR0ST, don't do it," Tython's sister, Cara, says to me.

I turn to Tython and Cara and the three of us turn our backs to the Ghost crew in quiet debate.

"I wasn't going to, but when I think about it, just bringing them here alters their timeline," I whispered.

"Then you just ruined their timeline!" Cara hissed.

"Actually, I think this just brings in an alternate timeline," Tython says.

I think a moment and remember the scene in Star Trek where Spock explains the ever so complicated facts of Nero's actions in their timeline and how he was from the future, and how his very presence created an alternate reality.

"I think you're on to something, Tytho," I say. "Just our very presence to them altered their timeline, but that doesn't mean their original timeline is ruined. Think of it as an alternate reality."

Cara stares at me, "You stole that from Star Trek didn't you?"

I shrug, "Maybe."

"Alright, then go ahead," she says.

"Alright," I begin as I turn around towards the Ghost crew. "We know what your future would have been like, but bringing you here alters your future dramatically so from here on out... we really don't know. That being said, in your original timeframe, pretty much everybody except for Hera and Chopper dies at the hands of the Empire. Sabine nevers gets a chance to confess to Ezra and he dies before she could."

Cara punches my shoulder, "You just said a bit too much."

"Ah alright I'll shut up," I shout.

Sabine looks terrified and Ezra is just confused.

"We... we all died?" she asks me.

"Unfortunately yes," I say. "Come here for a second, will you?"

Sabine shakily stands and walks over, and I wrap my arm around her shoulders to speak to her privately. "I know you have feelings for Ezra. We're doing this to give you a chance to confess to him about it."

Sabine stares at me, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you don't. You never realized you had feelings for him until it was too late. But that was the original timeline. You about went insane after Ezra's death so we're here to spare your sanity," I say. That was mostly true.

"Alright," Sabine says. I know she didn't realize her feelings for Ezra and she thinks I'm just teasing, but I also knew what was going on in her thoughts.

She sat back down next to Ezra, avoiding his gaze and I motion for him to continue reading.

 _ **Story**_

Jacen returns to his home just 2 years after joining the Time Patrol and just one year later, finds his way into the Star Wars universe where this all begins.

...

"I find it remarkable that you think you can defeat me, boy," an ice cold voice says during the cold Tatooine night.

"I find it annoying that you never stop talking," Jacen says. "You're not leaving this planet alive, Thrawn. I swear on it."

"And why do you say that?" he asks.

"I'm going to kill you, duh," Jacen replies, annoyed. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Thrawn looked annoyed at that very moment. "You annoy me. Guards, you may fire at will."

The death troopers around Thrawn aim their weapons at Jacen, but before they could fire, they suddenly disappeared for a few moments, only to reappear in pieces.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Thrawn asks.

"I told you, you're going to die tonight," Jacen says with a smirk. Suddenly, with a loud yell, he activates his Super Saiyan power and begins his duel with Thrawn who was surprisingly able to keep up with the speedy Saiyan.

"As you can already tell, killing me won't be as easy as you think," Thrawn sneers. "It is truly remarkable that you think you can defeat me."

"Think? I know I can defeat you," Jacen says, a fire in his eyes while the Admiral of the Empire also stared, though his eyes had more of an icy look to them.

Thrawn attempted to shoot Jacen with his blaster pistol, but Jacen disappears from in front of Thrawn and reappears behind him, an attack already being carried out. Somehow Thrawn barely manages to evade the attack and they keep fighting for another minute until...

 _KABOOM!_

The smoke clears and Thrawn is standing over Jacen's form, his blaster pistol aimed at the Saiyan's forehead.

"I told you, I can not be defeated easily," he says, but Jacen only laughs.

"What sort of pitiful attack was that," he screams, laughing uncontrollably.

"What? How are you still alive?" Thrawn shouts, completely dumbfounded.

"You're not the only one who's hard to beat, but nothing you have can even hurt me... at least not too badly," Jacen chuckles as he stands up, powering back up to Super Saiyan. "Now, where were we?"

Thrawn stares in complete and utter shock as the Saiyan punches right through his abdomen, mortally wounding the Admiral.

"ACK!"

Jacen disappears once again for a second and reappears behind Thrawn once again and throws him into the air, then jumps up to meet him face to face.

"Bye bye, Thrawn. You will never hurt any more innocence again," Jacen says as he draws his sword (Similar to Trunk's sword in the DBZ series). He continues to slash at Thrawn until he explodes into billions of pieces, not even a drop of blood touching the ground. Thrawn was completely vaporized by the quick and powerful attacks.

(Sabine, Hera, and Zeb all cringe at what they watched, but Kanan cringes at what he hears, and Ezra cringes at what he just read.

"That's very dark," he said but he continued to read.)

Jacen leaves the planet by stealing Thrawn's shuttle and flies off into space, and checks his list.

"Huh, next is that T-7 Ion disruptor mission? That's a little ways away so might as well find something to do in the meantime," he says to himself as he sets the shuttle to hyperspace.

...

"So uh... that was the prologue and first chapter?" Ezra asks me.

"Pretty much. I believe it's Sabine's turn to read," I reply.

"Actually, can we take a small break if that's alright with you? I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of this," Sabine said.

"Sure thing. Take as much time as you need," I say as I leave the room. "I'll go get everybody something to drink."


	2. Rescuing a Mandalorian

**Chapter 2**

"Sabine, you alright?" I hear Ezra ask from the other room.

I tap Tython's arm and he nods, listening in as well.

"I'm... fine," she says, but she didn't sound fine at all.

And we knew Ezra thought so, too.

"This story already too much for you?" he asks.

"It's not the story... it's something else. I don't want to talk about it," she replied quietly.

Cara walks in and slaps my arm and kicks Tython in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tython shouted.

"No eavesdropping. It's not nice," she whispered, but had a stern look in her eyes and her arms crossed.

"Jeez, sorry," I say.

I look up at the time and shrug, "It's about time for Sabine to begin her turn."

Tython nods and we walk into the room to see everybody else walking in. I guess they caught the time as well.

Ezra and Sabine stop talking and look up at me.

"It's time?" Sabine asks me.

"Yup. You ready?" I reply.

She just nods and everybody sits back down in their circle as she picks up the book. There's been a bookmark placed on it so we wouldn't lose our place in it.

"Alright, chapter 2..."

 ** _..._**

"Of course! The T-7 disruptors aren't until later!" Jacen groans with frustration. He had just arrived at the right spot, but at the wrong time.

He looked down at his datapad and searched through it for a few moments. Then he knew exactly what he had to do next.

"Ah here we go," he said. "Alrich Wren, father of Sabine Wren, husband of Ursa Wren, House Wren, obviously, clan Vizsla... Currently detained in an Imperial Prison! How did I get this mixed up? It all makes sense again!"

He set the coordinates for Mandalore and jumped to lightspeed and sat back in his seat, resting the back of his head in his hands

"Sabine should already be with the Ghost crew by now, so a perfect time to go get her father," he said with a grin.

Soon, his ship arrived at Mandalore and sure enough, a bioscan of the Imperial prison showed Alrich was still there. He landed his ship inside a crater to keep it hidden and carefully made his way to the base of the building. He managed to get inside all the while evading probe droids, stormtroopers, cameras, and searchlights. He needed to this first part of his plan quietly so it would be easier to find and free Alrich. He turned a corner and ran into a lone trooper.

"Wha-? Hey!" the stormtrooper called out before being thrown into a wall, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Sorry, but simultaneously not sorry," Jacen said. He looked around the hallway and found a maintenance hatch to hide the trooper in. After tossing the unconscious soldier into the hatch, he sealed it and continued making his way around the prison, occasionally knocking out some troopers or disabling droids.

Finally, he found the area that Alrich was being held in and began to break into it; However, the systems were preventing him from opening the cell as fast as he had hoped...

"Damn, how long is this going to take?" Jacen hissed to himself.

 _'No more than... 20 ounces...'_

The controls beeped angrily indicating it didn't work.

 _Oh come on! I kriffing hate the metric system... How much is this in American terms?_

 _Let's see... hmm..._

"Alright, carry the seven," he muttered. "Screw it, I don't have time for this!"

He places all the explosives and after reaching a safe distance, detonates them opening the doors to the hallway.

"Woah! That was cool!"

 _20 ounces. Totally knew it!_

Jacen ran down the hallway to Alrich's cell block and opened it to see a slightly startled Mandalorian prisoner.

"What's going on?" the man asked.

"I'm here to get you out of here. Come on, follow me," Jacen replied as he grabbed Alrich's wrist and pulled him out of the cell.

They continued to run down hallways, around corners, up and down ramps until they found the exit. They opened the door to find a small battalion of stormtroopers waiting for them.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" one of them called out.

"Are you talking to me?" Jacen asked.

"Well, uh..." the stormtrooper began, completely confused.

Jacen found a blaster hanging on the wall and handed it to Alrich.

"You know how to shoot, right?"

"Of course! My wife helped teach me to use one of these during the closing days of the war," Alrich replied as he gripped the blaster.

"Good, now watch my back will you?"

"You're back? Why not help you in front?" Alrich asked.

"Trust me, I got this," Jacen replied as he stepped towards the troopers. He shut his eyes and focused and heard the Imperials open fire.

Alrich began to fire back at them from his cover, but all the blaster fire kept him pinned down so he couldn't peek over his cover. Instead he was blind firing and wasn't really hitting much, but it was enough to get the Imperials to scramble to cover.

Suddenly, Jacen gave out a loud yell and a huge light appeared...

"MASENKO!" he shouted as the light shot towards the stormtroopers, who all screamed in terror.

When the light faded and the dust cleared, none of the troopers remained. All of them were vaporized by the blast and Alrich just stared in awe at Jacen.

"D-Did you just..." he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, I did, but we have to keep moving," Jacen said. "Follow me."

...

"Hold on one second," Sabine said and the holoscreen froze as everybody turned to her.

"Why did he shout the attack? Wouldn't the enemy learn the move eventually?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I suppose but if you think about it, nobody will learn it if there's nobody to learn it."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked me.

"Well, basically it means if you... I don't know, kill all the witnesses, then nobody will be able to learn it," I explained, but I didn't think it was a good explanation.

"Like that Assassin's Creed meme with all the dead bodies and the subtitles saying, "Nobody will notice if there's nobody _to_ notice"? Tython asked me.

"Basically," I replied with a shrug.

"Sorry, what's Assassin's Creed?" Sabine asked.

"Just a game we play from where we're from. It's not important," I said.

"Can we please continue?" Tython asked.

"Oh, yes... sorry," Sabine apologized as she continued to read.

...

"Hurry up, Mr. Wren," Jacen said as they boarded the ship Jacen used to get there.

"Alright, I'm here!" Alrich said as Jacen closed the boarding ramp and piloted the ship to space.

He jumped the ship to lightspeed, the coordinates set for Krownest.

"Who... Who are you, exactly?" Alrich asked Jacen.

"I'm just a friend. I'm afraid that's all you should know," he replied.

"I was there because of my daughter's weapon. They're going to use it on my people as soon as they find out I'm gone!" Alrich said.

"Don't worry, I took care of it already," Jacen replied.

Alrich blinked, "You- You did?"

"Yup," Jacen said as he began to explain what he did.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Come on... Come on... Got it!" Jacen groaned as he broke the lock to the experimental weapons locker.

He rushed inside and began looking for the files for the _Duchess_.

"Of all the names she could have thought of, it had to be named after Mandalore's late pacifist ruler," he muttered with slight annoyance.

He scrolled some more and something caught his eye.

 _Another file_

He selected it and sure enough...

"Damn it, encrypted! Everything's always encrypted nowadays!"

He didn't have time to download the file, but he knew he couldn't just leave it. His instincts were screaming at him to delete it.

"Well, if it's encrypted, then it's got to be important," he muttered as he wiped the file from the database. "Now, to find that weap- FOUND IT!"

He ran out of the data room into the storage complex and sure enough, the Duchess was right where it was supposed to be.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Jacen chuckled as he approached the electrical super weapon. "Time to get rid of you now."

He charged a ki blast and destroyed the machine, trying not to scream to avoid detection.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, the only trace of the Duchess was a pile of broken scrap metal. Since the blast was smaller than usual, it wasn't enough to destroy the entire thing.

"I guess I could take a souvenir," Jacen said with a shrug as he picked up the remaining pieces of the destroyed machine.

...

"And that's what happened," Jacen finished explaining the whole thing to Alrich and just in time. The nav computer beeped, signaling their arrival in the Krownest system.

Jacen pulled the ship out of lightspeed and began the standard Mandalorian landing procedures. As soon as he landed the ship, Alrich turned to thank Jacen.

"I don't recall ever thanking you for rescuing me. My wife would want to know who did this," he said.

"You don't have to thank me, but I'm afraid your people can't know about me," Jacen said.

"You don't have to explain, I understand clearly," Alrich replied.

Jacen nodded, "Stay out of trouble. I'll make sure Sabine knows you're safe and that she can return home."

Alrich nodded as there were voices audible from behind him. Jacen quickly closed the boarding ramp and took off just as the rest of Clan Wren appeared from the treeline, Ursa leading in front.

"A-Alrich?" she cried as her husband turned around to face her and grinned.

"It's good to be home, Ursa. But I'm afraid I can't explain everything right now, we need to set up defenses in case the Empire shows up."

...

Meanwhile, Jacen was checking his mission list and groaned. He was already in hyperspace heading straight for deep space so nobody could be able to find him. That and he had a piece of deactivated equipment just sitting out there that only he could find, which would make it easy to find his next target.

"Great, I have this guy next!" He tossed his data pad into the console. "At least getting rid of him now would save me and everyone else the trouble later."

He closed his eyes and remembered everything from the show he watched before joining the Time Patrol. Everytime this particular character showed up, Jacen just started complaining, constantly saying he was just an annoyance.

His nav computer beeped at him, indicating he was approaching his safe zone and he pulled back the hyperdrive's throttle, bringing his ship out of hyperspace. Immediately, he began scanning for his device with a frequency only known to agents with the Time Patrol.

 _Ping!_

Got it!

He activated his tractor beam and pulled his still invisible device into his cargo hold. After securing it, he activated a holomap and plugged in a data chip, full of any known information about his next target. Of course he already knew the name, but the computer naturally didn't care as it locked onto the general area of his target and relayed basic information.

 _"Name: Unknown_

 _Species: Zebrak_

 _Affiliation: Formerly of the Sith Order_

 _Current Location: Malachor_

 _Often known as..._

"Maul. Darth freaking Maul!"

...

"Woah wait," Ezra interrupted without thinking beforehand. "He's after Maul now?"

I looked over to the young Jedi as Sabine touched his arm, "Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Ezra blushed with embarrassment, "I was..."

 _In Sabine's thoughts: *Mental sigh* He's cute when he's blushing_.

I saw Sabine's expression and raised an eyebrow while elbowing Tython. He looked at me and his own expression said it all. He was seeing the same thing I was seeing.

"*Clears throat* Mr. FR0ST?" Sabine began.

"Please, just FR0ST," I say while holding up a hand to stop her.

"Sorry," she quickly stated before continuing, "This was a very short chapter."

"Yeah, every chapter is different that way. It's difficult to think up information and details that builds up to a certain point," I explain and I get some understanding nods from everybody.

"Shall we take another break?" Cara asks.

"Why now? The suspense is killing me," Zeb groans and everybody laughs.

"Well we should give everybody to rest up in between chapters, no matter how long these said chapters may be," I say.

"He's got a point," Kanan says.

Everybody nods with agreement and stand up to get some rest.

"Besides, it's starting to get a bit late. We can continue this tomorrow," Cara says as everybody walk into their rooms for the night...

...Except for Ezra and Sabine.

Ezra was about to walk into his room, but Sabine stopped him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Cara pushed me away from my corner to keep me from eavesdropping.

"Come on!" I hissed.

"No! I don't care what you are trying to do I can't let you violate their privacy!" she replied crossing her arms.

"I'm not trying to violate anything," I shot back quietly.

"No more eavesdropping for both of you!"

"I wasn't trying to! I was actually going to see if something was bothering them," Tython said.

"You I believe," Cara said to her brother. "It's you I'm still not sure about." She jammed her index finger into my chest.

"Alright fine," I said, raising my hands in surrender.

"Good. Now we should get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Cara said as she removed her finger from my chest. She walked into her room and shut the door and Tython elbowed me.

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know, but Sabine looked like she wanted some company," I reply. "Also I still don't think your sister likes me."

"Bah, don't worry about it. She's like that with everybody," Tython laughs.

"Mine, too," I chuckled. "See ya in the morning, bro."

Tython nods, then yawns as he enters his room and I enter mine for the night. The thoughts of the last episodes of the SWR show running through my head.

"We really changed everything just by bringing them here, didn't we?" I ask myself outloud before turning out the light and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was sick last week and had a friend over for two nights over the weekend, then another friend was at my house for most of the day. Let's not forget I had a paper due for school that I had to work on so it's been a stressful few weeks for me. I lost my writing spark until the latest SWR episodes finally showed, then my spark was back... mostly, but I'll try to keep up with everything. Chapters between all my active stories will alternate every week, with a likely chance of one chapter per week. For example, this week was DBR, next week is LITR, after that Unknown, then Conflicted, then back to DBR, and so on. If I'm lucky I can try to get some more chapters for my active stories up every week, hopefully two or more a week.**

 **Also I plan to start a new story after Unknown is completed. I'm maxing out my active story count to 4 (which is a horrible idea) but I just have ideas for new stories I'd like to try out. But it's not anytime soon, either.**

 **Last but not least, I kriffing hate school.**


	3. Maul

**Chapter 3**

Everything was all quiet. Perhaps too quiet for my taste, but come to think of it, everybody else was still sleeping. Everybody except Sabine and apparently Ezra, but due to the threats Cara made to get me to stop eavesdropping, I decided not to get involved in their conversation.

 ***3rd view***

Sabine was sitting on a rock outside the house, admiring the beautiful sunrise with it's incredible pink clouds and an orange sky, with a small trace of yellow laced with the colors. She wished she had her equipment with her so she could paint it. The setting was just perfect except for the occasional blip of memory from the day before. Everything she saw and heard from the story and from what FR0ST and Tython told them.

 _Could all that actually happen?_ she thought to herself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and found Ezra standing a few feet behind her.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Sabine returned the smile, "Yes I did. And yes it really is." She referred to the sunrise then. "I was just thinking of something to paint. This is the perfect setting. What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore and needed some fresh air," he shrugged. He seemed to know what Sabine felt even without having to use the Force. "It's incredible, to think there's multiple different timelines of our universe, each with different futures."

Sabine forms a sad smile, "Yeah... incredible."

Ezra can sense something's wrong, and without thinking he asks her about it, sitting next to her.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange since we got here..."

Sabine bites her lip, trying to avoid eye contact but struggling to do so. She knew this was something she couldn't keep to herself for much longer. Every time she's near him she gets closer to telling him, but always forces herself not to.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra asked then.

"It's... It's about our future, Ezra," she sighs, giving in to her thoughts.

Ezra's smile was long gone by now. "What about it? You worried about it?"

"Of course I am," she replied. "I'm scared, Ezra!"

That caught him off guard. He's been there for her when she was training with the darksaber, to get her family back. He was there when she destroyed her weapon, the Duchess, and reclaimed her honor. All of that tore her apart, but this was something new.

"I'm scared of losing everybody I care about on the Ghost! I-I...I-I-I'm scared of losing you!" she says as she cries in her hands.

"Sabine..." Ezra whispers, completely surprised. Thinking quickly, he pulled Sabine into a hug and rubbed her back. "It's ok... It's going to be alright, just let it out."

At first, Sabine was stunned at the move, but rapidly adjusted and returned the hug, sobbing into him. Soon she calmed down, all her emotions and worries drained from her mind.

"T-Thank you, Ez. I needed that," she whispered.

"Hey, what are friends for? I'm not going anywhere, 'Bine. Neither is the rest of the crew. It will all be okay," Ezra assured her with his soothing voice. The same voice she has grown to love.

 _This is not the Loth-rat we picked up on Lothal. Not even close,_ Sabine thought to herself as she stared into his sapphire eyes. They were so close, all she had to do was lean forward, but their moment was ruined by a loud crash, closely followed by the sound of something like a large firecracker.

"What was that?" Ezra asks.

"Not sure," Sabine replied, standing up after Ezra. "Let's go find out!"

...

"How many times do I have to tell you, Wade? You're not welcome here!" Tython shouts, obviously infuriated with the seemingly unwelcome visitor.

"Oh come on Tytho! I just want to say hi to that beautiful sister of yours!" Wade complains.

"No you want to do something else with her!" Tython shouts, not buying Wade's obvious lie.

"I know you wrote something!" Wade says, changing the subject. "Something about Dragons and Star Wars? It's never going to work!"

"That's none of your business! Get out of here before I throw you out!"

"You don't scare me," Wade said.

"I can send you somewhere where not even immortality can save you!" Tython threatened.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Beerus!"

Wade's eyes grew wide in mock terror, "Oh no! I'm so afraid! I don't have time for this!"

Tython opens a portal and literally throws Deadpool through it and shuts it.

"Good riddance," he mumbles as the door begins to open. "Don't enter! I'm not in the mood!"

The door opens all the way.

"Haar'chak FR0ST, get out before I shove a stool up your-"

"Do you really want to finish that?" Sabine says, interrupting the angry Tython.

Her arms were crossed and a grin was formed on her face and Ezra struggled not to laugh without much success.

"Oh uh... Good morning, you two. I didn't know you were awake," Tython says.

"Neither did we," Ezra says. "What just happened here?"

"I'm assuming you heard. Some A-hole showed up and tried to hit on my sister a while back. He just left," Tython explained. "He's a complete pervert, and obviously not welcome here. I'd watch your back around this guy, Sabine."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Sabine replies, shifting her weight to her left leg, closest to Ezra. "I know how you feel, too. Ezra was the same way... Except the perverted part."

Ezra groans, "Hey in my defense I didn't know any better! And that was years ago!" _My kriffing hormones got to my head._

Sabine could tell what he was thinking and smiled sarcastically, "Yeah keep telling yourself that." _He's right. I can barely control them myself right now._

Tython wasn't scared about his sister's threats so he knew what Sabine was thinking.

"So... Ezra," he began with a grin and elbowing him, "what is it with you an attractive women with almond-shaped eyes?"

Ezra turned a very light red, "W-Wait... Since when were you a matchmaker? It's not like that at all. We're just... friends."

Sabine was also blushing, "Y-Yeah. What he said."

"Really? Is that so? You two act like a couple. The way you two look at each other proves it! So basically you're an 'unofficial couple'."

Ezra and Sabine both blush harder at the comment, both of them secretly admitting he had a point. They glance at each other and their thoughts are made known to Tython, who was enjoying the entire thing.

"W-We should get started with breakfast..." Sabine said, trying to get out of the situation.

"You're right! I usually have it started right now!" he says running out of the barn and leaving Ezra and Sabine alone.

The glance at each other and blush again.

"That was..." Ezra said, but didn't finish his sentence. He knew Sabine knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah..." she replied. She felt sad that Ezra said they were just friends, but she also knew he only said that to attempt to get Tython off their backs.

"It's Hera's turn to read today, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I-I think so."

"We should... go help with breakfast," Ezra suggested.

They both walked out of the barn and back into the house.

...

 ***Later after breakfast* (My POV)**

"That was great!" Zeb growled with full satisfaction, dropping his eating utensils onto his empty plate.

"Yeah!" Everybody else said.

"So when do I read?" Hera asked.

"Whenever you feel ready," I replied. I glanced over to Tython, who kept glancing over to Ezra and Sabine. I knew Tython and I heard the commotion earlier, so I had to know what happened. But now wasn't the time. I caught his attention finally...

"You, my friend, have to tell me everything," I say with a grin, which, unfortunately for me, caught the attention of Cara.

"Boys what did you do now?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I say quickly, raising my hands in surrender.

"Neither did I!" Tython said, which I could tell was mostly true.

"He threw a guy named Wade through a portal," Sabine said calmly, making everybody laugh.

"Wait wait wait," Cara began, "You through Deadpool through a portal?"

"Yeah and I don't regret it. After that these two found me," Tython answered, pointing at Ezra and Sabine.

I knew Tython said something to those two. They couldn't stop blushing at each other.

"Alright, everybody ready?" I say, receiving a bunch of nods from everybody just a second later.

"Great! Let's get started!" Cara said.

...

"It should be in this cave... somewhere," Jacen said as he walked around the inside of the cave. "I need to get out and destroy this place asap!"

After a few more minutes of wandering, Jacen finally found what he was looking for: the Shrine with the Darksaber.

"Finally found it!" he exclaims as he picks up the darksaber. "To think that I actually get to hold this. Or any lightsaber at all."

He clips the saber to his belt and visually scans the cave. "Alright, now that I got what I came for, time for the next objective... Wait, what?!"

He checks his radar and his eyes grow wide. "Seriously? They exist here, too?"

He follows the radar and finds what his radar found. He takes a moment to inspect it and proceeds to put it in his bag, "Better take this with me before the Empire gets it."

He makes his way outside the cave and, using a powerful ki blast, blows the cave to a pile of rubble. He finds the Gauntlet, (somehow) and flies off with it. He manages to find a planet, completely void of Imperial presence, and settles down on it. As he walks through the grass, he's taking in the scenery and is surprised to realize that the planet is very similar to Earth.

"It's definitely not Naboo..." he mutters in astonishment. Then he grins, "This would make a perfect base for Phoenix Squadron."

He proceeds to use his Saiyan abilities to make a small base in the ground, using all the parts and machinery he's picked up over time to build an internal structure, with some help with the droids he's reprogrammed.

After a couple days he steps back and takes a look at his work and smiles. "This is great!"

His wrist computer beeps and he checks it.

"KRIFF IT'S TODAY?" he screams. "I GOTTA GO!"

He runs into the Gauntlet and sets a course to Malachor.

"I can't believe I have to be there TODAY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

He managed to make a schedule a few weeks back and he set the day he goes after Maul on the very same day he's at now.

...

"Well this is good," Ezra says. "He destroyed the cave at Dathomir and has the darksaber. And now he's finally going after Maul!"

"I hated that cave, too," Sabine said, then blinked. "Wait, you're actually paying attention?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" he replies with a grin.

"You never pay attention," Sabine said in a playful tone. She playfully shoved his shoulder as she said it.

"What I want to know, is what this guy found in the cave," Zeb said.

"If you guys would shut up we would know!" Kanan said.

"Patience, Jedi," Cara said. "What he found is important to the plot, but you won't know what it is until later in the story."

"What's even more interesting is the planet he found," Hera said. "I think he's planning on bringing Phoenix Squadron there instead of Atollon."

"Good! Now our alternate selves don't have to go through the horrors of those stupid spiders!" Zeb growls.

"Please don't remind me," Sabine said.

"But then I wouldn't rescue you from them," Ezra said, getting another playful shove from Sabine.

"Good! I can take care of myself."

"So you don't want me at all? I'm hurt," he said sarcastically.

Sabine only giggles, "In your dreams." _I love my teasing blueberry_

Tython, still understanding her thoughts, laughs, and fortunately it was a good time for that. Nobody would suspect he was still reading her thoughts. Except for me of course.

...

 **On Malachor**

"What is it you seek?"

"Knowledge. I want to bring an end to the Empire and save those I care about," Jacen answers.

"That's a good answer."

"So what do you want?" Jacen asked.

"I seek the power to destroy all my enemies and gain knowledge from the holocron you're holding. If I may ask, what's your name young man?"

Jacen smiled, "Jacen. My name is Jacen."

"Fascinating name. I've never heard one quite like it. Mine is Maul."

"Yeah I know. You're tattoos give that away," Jacen said. "No offense intended."

"No offense taken. It seems my reputation precedes me. You remind me of myself when I was that young," Maul said.

"Flattering," Jacen said, and he partially meant it.

"Follow me. We're close to the top," Maul said as the two made their way up to the top of the Sith temple.

When they made it to the top, Maul looked over to Jacen in wonder. He couldn't sense him, but nevertheless his want for revenge blinded him.

"My dear boy, if you may do the honors," Maul said, gesturing to the Temple.

Jacen walked up to the center of the Temple, but didn't do anything else, making Maul a bit more impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jacen turns around and places the Sith holocron back in his bag. "I'm sorry old man, but I'm not doing that."

Maul stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you really think I was going to activate this superweapon and use it against innocent people?" Jacen asked. "You're not leaving here alive."

Maul only sighs, "I was afraid of that. You could have made an excellent apprentice."

"I have my own plan of taking down the Empire and you're not part of it. You're not worthy of the knowledge this holocron holds, but I know someone who does."

 _Ezra: Is he talking about me?_

 _Sabine: Quiet, Ez! Let Hera continue._

"Who might this... _someone_ be?" Maul asked.

"That is need to know information. And you don't need to know," Jacen replied. "Besides, even if I did tell you, you wouldn't live to see him."

 _Ezra: He's definitely talking about me._

 _Sabine: *Shoves his shoulder* Ezra, hush!_

Jacen draws his sword and stands in his combat ready stance. He didn't dare use the darksaber. He wanted to reserve it for Sabine and only her. Maul revealed his saber staff and ignited both blades, also getting into his ready stance. The two men had an intense staring contest, the tension was so intense you could cut it with a butter knife all the way from Earth in Jacen's universe.

Eventually, Maul grew impatient and charged Jacen, but before he could do anything else, Jacen was suddenly behind him, though his sword was set in a fashion that's only seen after slashing at something... but nothing happened.

 _Sabine: Wait... nothing happened?_

 _Ezra: And you tell me to hush. *chuckles*_

 _Sabine: *Rolls eyes and sighs* Alright you got me there._

 _Me: Sabine's right. Nothing happened. Tython?_

 _Tython: *Grins and begins counting down from 5*_

Still nothing. Nobody's moving.

 _4_

The air is still, Jacen still not moving a muscle and neither is Maul.

 _3_

Maul turns around and faces a completely still Jacen.

 _2_

Maul charges Jacen again and raises his lightsaber to deliver a killing blow.

 _1_

Maul swings the lightsaber at Jacen's neck.

 _Tython: Too late! Time's up!_

Maul suddenly explodes, his lower half still barely in one piece but his upper half has been vaporized, his lightsaber gone with him. Jacen stands up and stares down at the bottom half of what used to be Darth Maul and sighed.

"I didn't want you to go out like that, but I had no choice," he mumbled.

 _Everybody in the room (Except for Tython, me and Cara): Cringes_

 _Sabine: Did he have to do that?_

 _Me: Like we said, It's Dragon Ball. This stuff is normal to see for us. In fact it's franchise for us. I don't blame you guys for cringing._

 _Sabine: But it's still overkill, don't you think?_

 _Tython: Why of course it is. That's what Dragon Ball is all about! Incredibly overpowered characters!_

"Wasn't personal, Maul. I was only after you from the beginning. Now, to deliver this holocron to Ezra, but only when the time is right."

His wrist computer beeps then.

"Right on time!"

Jacen gets back to his ship and sets a course for Garel, but before he takes off, he walks back outside and stares at the ancient temple. He begins to form a ring in mid air and it gradually grows until he fires the city killing blast at the Temple. Moments later, the smoke and dust cleared and the Temple was reduced to rubble... or at least the parts that were fortunate enough to avoid a direct hit.

 _Kanan: I'm sorry, but did you say "city killing blast"?_

 _Hera: That's what it says here_

 _Tython: That's a secret Saiyan technique called Kill Driver_

 _Ezra: If you thought killing Maul was overkill, that's nothing compared to what he just did!_

 _Tython: *Grins* Exactly!_

Jacen finally takes off in his ship and jumps to hyperspace, straight for Garel.

...

"Garel? That's where we hid the first time, right?" Ezra asked.

"And it's also where we stole those T-7 Ion Disruptors," Hera said.

"That was my third day with the crew at that time!" Ezra exclaimed. "This is going to bring back some memories."

"And your terrible constant flirting with me as well," Sabine jokes. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Please Sabine! I don't want to talk about that!" Ezra says while blushing making everybody except him laugh.

"Well that's the end of Chapter 3 and just in time! Lunch is almost here," I say.

*Doorbell rings*

"I'll get that. I'm expecting somebody," Tython said quickly before running out of the room. "Let me know when lunch is ready!" He calls from down the hall.

"He's up to something," Cara says as she walks up next to me.

"Yup," I say simply.

"You want to check it out? It could be interesting."

I smile, "Sure why not?"

"Can I tag along? I haven't had much time to explore this house," Ezra says.

"Hey don't take all the fun! I want to come, too," Sabine calls after Ezra.

"I don't see why not! Hera?" I reply.

"Go ahead you two. I want to see how you guys do things in the kitchen," she answers.

"Pointless to fight you, hon," Kanan says.

"By all means , go right ahead," I say. "Call us when lunch is ready."

"And I can take a power nap in the guest room," Zeb grumbles as he heads off to sleep.

Hera looks over to Ezra and Sabine, "Go on. You two deserve some fun."

Ezra just about jumps through the roof with excitement, "Thanks mom!"

He freezes as he processes what he just said and immediately begins to apologize.

"Smooth Bridger. Very Smooth," Sabine teases.

"It's alright, Ezra," Hera says, smiling. "You can call me whatever you wish... as long as it's appropriate."

"Um... alright...Later!" he runs down the hallway.

Cara elbows me in the ribs and cocks her head down the hallway, "So? We going to see what my brother is up to or not?"

"After you," I say holding my hand out down the hallway. I turn to Sabine then.

"By the way, Sabine," I whisper. "Ezra's a keeper. Remember that, alright?"

Sabine blushes and nods, "I will. And... thanks you guys."

I smile, "No problem."

"YOU COMING OR NOT?" Cara shouts from down the hall.

"Yes, we're coming!" I reply and begin walking down the hall.


	4. Disruptors

**Chapter 4**

 ***3rd Person Limited View***

Tython opens the front door to find a girl, roughly one year younger than him, and shoulder length black hair, standing before him. She had almond-shaped eyes, much like Sabine, and looked like she got out of school early... And she seemed pissed.

"Rika?" Tython asked. "What are you doing here... and what's with the look? You about to break or something."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to find you?" Rika asked, very angry with him. "You just left me alone at the markets two days ago and for what? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Tython got all nervous, "I umm... Oh h-hey... Look at the time. Gotta go!"

Just as he was about to close the door, Rika punched up in the face and forced her way inside the house.

"Don't throw that excuse on me, buster! We've been best friends since kindergarten, so I know you're lying. Tell me the truth!"

"I'm sorry, I can't say!" Tython defended.

"Oh so it's a secret, huh? I love secrets," Rika said stepping closer to Tython, practically pinning him to the wall. "I won't tell anybody," she added while giving him her puppy eyes.

Tython gave into it, "Fine, but you have to swear on your life your won't tell anybody. FR0ST, Cara, and I have guests so once I tell you, don't put pressure on them or tell them their future!"

"Deal! Wait, Future?" Rika said.

"Come on out guys! I know you're listening!" Tython called out.

 ***My 1st person view***

"Busted," Cara muttered under her breath.

"I guess that's off the table," Sabine said.

"Great! Now we can meet her!" Ezra said as he walked around the corner.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say, but Sabine interrupts me.

"It's not going to hurt. Come on Ez," she said as she caught up to him.

I noticed a light blush on Ezra's face from the nickname Sabine just called him.

Cara rested a hand on my shoulder, "Come on."

"You guys are good at listening in, especially you two," he pointed to Ezra and Sabine, "But you two are bad at sneaking around."

"Figures. Who is she?" Cara said then. "I've never seen her before."

"Guys this is my best friend, Rika," Tython said.

"Hello," Rika waved. "Tython's told me a lot about you. I think we'll get along fine."

"Thanks?" Cara said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You two," Rika began, "Look familiar..."

"We get that a lot," Ezra said. "I'm Ezra, and this is Sabine."

"Wait, you mean THE Ezra and Sabine?" Rika asked Tython. "As in the EzraBine Ezra and Sabine?"

"Ezrabine?" Ezra and Sabine asked at the same time.

"That's my ship for you two," Rika tacked on smiling.

"S-Ship?" Ezra asked nervously.

"It's something you do when you think a certain two people should... ya know, get together," Rika said, hinting to Ezra about his certain Mandalorian.

"Oh... uh... Thanks, I guess..." Sabine stammered, she and Ezra blushing hard. "D-Don't we have lunch ready?"

"Yes we do," Tython said. "Come on, Rika! I want you to meet the rest." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway, but I saw Rika blushing and I think Cara noticed it, too so I tapped her shoulder.

"You see it?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yup, she's blushing. I think it's from the physical contact," she replied.

"I think so, too. Come on, we should meet up with the others," I said.

We all walked into the kitchen and Rika seemed to be on the brink of freaking out, which was understandable.

After we all ate lunch, it was time to continue reading the story and it was Kanan's turn.

"Wait how is he supposed to read if he can't see?" Hera asked.

"The Force," I simply reply.

"However it is possible for him to regain his sight completely... though the path to doing it is... could be deadly," Cara added.

"Okay... Well, here goes nothing," Kanan says as he begins to read, the screen moving through the footage as he did.

...

Jacen was sneaking around on the rooftops on Garel and he double checked his list and timing.

"Perfect, they should have started the op by now. I just need to find Bay 7."

He found the correct Landing bay and hid in a dark area and just in time. The vent on the opposite side of the hangar and a familiar blue-haired boy in an orange outfit dropped down from the opening. He took a split second to see the cargo in the middle of the hangar, then quickly ran to the big hangar door and opened it.

 **A/N: This next part is actual dialogue in the show (I think). I don't claim this dialogue as it was originally written by Disney. Please also note that it is possible the dialogue is not exactly what was said in the show, but I wrote it as close as possible.**

"Well kid, you pulled it off," Zeb says.

"Was there any doubt?" Ezra asked.

Both Zeb and Sabine answered without hesitation, "Yes."

Zeb patted Ezra's shoulder as he walked past, but Sabine pulled his shoulder, turning him around towards the cargo. Kanan ran to the next hangar door and opened it, revealing the Ghost on the other side.

"Do we know what Visago has us stealing, yet?"

Zeb opened one of the crates and stepped back in shock.

"Woah," Sabine said taking one of the weapons out of the crate, "They're T-7 ion disruptors. These were banned by the Senate. You can short circuit an entire ship with one of these!"

"That's not why they were banned..." Zeb said.

 **Reader's commentary**

"Banned because they used it on your people..." Ezra recalled to Zeb.

"Yeah. I'm just glad they didn't actually kill all my people," Zeb said with relief.

 **Back in the story**

Kanan grabbed the t-7 from Sabine's hands and set it back in the crate, closing it.

"Get them on board before company arrives!" he ordered.

Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine all grabbed a crate and began pushing it to the Ghost, however Ezra begins to fall behind as he senses something.

He slows to a stop and looks up at Jacen's hiding spot, but by then whatever he sensed was gone.

"Kid!" Sabine shouted.

"S-Sorry!" he replied. _What was that?_ he thought to himself.

Jacen was crouched in the dark spot, focusing on hiding his ki energy.

"That was too close," he said quietly to himself. "I need to keep my power levels hidden."

He notices that Ezra and Sabine were no longer in sight so he decided to make his way to the next hangar to continue watching them. When he got there, he noticed the crew was under Imperial fire as their cover was blown.

"Alright... Everything seems to be alright now," Jacen said, but too soon. He noticed a few troopers blocking Ezra and Sabine's path to the Ghost.

"Wait there weren't any troopers blocking our path!" Ezra recalled.

"He's right!" Sabine said. "Something must have changed."

^"History was altered already," Kanan said. "Thrawn's dead, the Duchess is destroyed, your father was rescued. It makes sense."

^"Seems like everything makes sense again," Ezra said.

^"Yes but who's going to help our others?" Sabine asked.

^I just smile, "Just watch and listen. If you will continue, Kanan?"

 **A/N: Alright obviously by now the dialogue has changed since the part when Ezra sensed Jacen's presence, so don't ask me about it unless you still don't understand. And the ^ symbolizes the characters outside the DBR book talking.**

"Hands up! You're surrounded and outgunned! Surrender immediately!" one of the stormtroopers called out at the two youngest members of the Ghost crew.

"We _were_ going to deliver these to the minister!" Ezra said, one last attempt at persuading them, but in vain.

"We're not going to fall for that," the trooper said, but quickly tacked on one more insult, " _Street rat!"_

^"Uh oh, bad call," Ezra said.

^"Very bad call," Sabine said.

"Hey!" Sabine shouted at the trooper. She raised her WESTAR-35s and shot the trooper on the spot, startling his partner, who she also made quick work of.

"Nobody calls Ezra a street rat!" she said, unknowingly making Ezra blush.

His jaw was agape as he stared at Sabine, but that moment of shock didn't last long as the rest of the troopers advanced towards them, their blasters practically glowing from all the blaster fire they were giving off.

Just as they were about to be overrun, Jacen jumped onto a group of 4 stormtroopers using his Fear-Multi Takedown move.

^"I'm sorry, Fear-Multi Takedown?" Hera asked for an explanation.

^"It's a predator technique used for taking down 3-5 people before they can react. Perfect move for surprise attacks and ambushes," Rika said.

^Tython grinned, "I didn't think you knew that!"

^"Of course! I play the Arkham Trilogy, too ya know," Rika said proudly.

^"Really now? How about we..." Tython began, but Sabine changed the subject.

^"I'd like to know more about that move and all, but we should really keep reading," she said.

All the stormtroopers turned around to Jacen and the fallen troopers.

"What the-? Where'd he come from?" a trooper shouted.

Who cares, take him out!" another ordered as he began firing.

But Jacen was already on top of them as he punched and kicked the troopers to the ground and into walls. He turned to Ezra and Sabine as they watched the whole thing, dumbstruck. "There goes being discreet."

A trooper stood up and tried to sneak up on Jacen, but he instead received a classic backhand from him, throwing him into unconsciousness.

"Do I get a thank you for helping?" he asked the two teens.

"Who are you? Are you a bounty hunter?" Sabine asked.

Since Jacen was wearing a Mandalorian mask, they couldn't see his face.

"I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm just wearing a jacket," Jacen replied.

"Why did you help us?" Ezra asked.

"I wasn't going to just stand here and let you die," Jacen said simply. "Let's get those weapons on board."

Ezra, Sabine, and Jacen all finished getting the T-7s on board the Ghost and Hera took off.

 _I guess I'm stuck with them for a while,_ Jacen thought.

Kanan went to speak with Hera, Zeb of course went to sleep, Chopper was up with Hera as was R2-D2 and C3P0, so Ezra and Sabine were alone with their new friend.

"I'm Ezra, and this is Sabine," Ezra suddenly said, and Sabine punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't give him our names, you di'kut!"

"No it's alright," Jacen said. "I was about to ask you for them anyway. My name's Jacen, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Ezra replied.

"Is that a Mandalorian mask?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, it is. I found it on some jungle world a while back. Are you two new to the crew?"

"I just joined a couple days ago, and Sabine's been here for a couple weeks already," Ezra said.

"Where's your blaster? I only see a sword on your back," Sabine asked then.

"Uh Sabine? Are you ok?" Ezra asked her.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're asking more questions than usual," Ezra pointed out.

"I'm just being cautious."

"Alright then."

Jacen smiled, "I don't use blasters. I prefer swordsmanship and martial arts, actually."

"Would you like to join us?" Ezra asked.

Sabine elbowed Ezra in the arm, "Are you joking? You just joined two days ago and you're already inviting somebody we don't even know to join us?"

"Ow, sorry!"

"It's alright, Sabine. I'll think about it," Jacen replied.

"Ezra," Sabine whispers, "Don't get your hopes up. You literally just joined us two days ago."

"That doesn't mean I can't recruit," Ezra whispered back, a bit harsher than intended.

Sabine had a slightly shocked look on her face and Jacen noticed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," Ezra said.

"It's fine, but..." Sabine said, but Ezra interrupted her.

"I get it. I'm new to the crew and all that. I'll be in my room," Ezra said as he climbed up the ladder.

"I'm sorry I didn't want things to be like this," Sabine said.

"Don't worry about it, but Ezra has a point. Just because he's new doesn't mean he can't recruit. Granted I can also guess where you're getting at," Jacen said.

Sabine nodded, "We'll be an hour until we reach Lothal. Will you be alright down here?"

"I can manage, thanks," Jacen said as Sabine climbed up the ladder.

Jacen turned to the little blue droid next to him, "R2, right?"

R2 beeped a yes.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell your master about me? I want to stay as anonymous as possible," Jacen requested. "You and 3P0."

R2 beeped again, ensuring Jacen will not be mentioned.

"Thanks."

...

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan asked as he climbed down the ladder.

"That's fine, love, but we _will_ discuss it," Hera said. She looked at Jacen then. "You must be the guy who saved my two youngest members. I thank you for your assistance."

"I did what I had to do, it was no trouble," Jacen replied.

"I'd like to speak privately with you, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until we get these disruptors shipped off to Vizago."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Only if you would like to," Hera replied.

...

"I could get a lot of money from these!" Vizago exclaimed as he held up the T-7. Zeb was sitting on a rock some yards away.

"Just give us our pay and we'll be off," Kanan said.

"Somebody's in a rush eh?" Vizago teased. "I don't believe I've seen these two here before. They new to your crew, Hera?" He asked referring to Ezra and Jacen.

"Ezra, yes. For the other one I don't know yet," she replied simply.

"All the same for me," Vizago said, as he was about to pay Kanan the credits for the T-7s, but a sound of Imperial engines was heard in the distance. He pulled out some electrobinoculars and found the Empire moving towards him.

"You led the Empire here!"

"What? No we didn't, why would we do that?" Kanan shouted.

"I knew something was up with you guys. The deal's off!" Vizago said as he climbed into his speeder, which was already loaded with his credits, and flew off, leaving the Ghost crew and the T-7s alone to face the Empire.

"Well, that was rude," Jacen said calmly.

"How are you calm right now?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not afraid of the Empire," he replied."Kanan can deal with the walkers, I'll distract the ground troops."

"Good idea. Wait, where's you blaster," Kanan asked.

"That's the thing, he doesn't use one," Sabine answered.

"Then I should deal with the troops," Kanan said.

"Trust me I got this," Jacen said as he walked towards the Imperial troops and Agent Kallus.

He dodged all the blaster fire in his way and Kallus ordered his troops to ceasefire, curious if he found a third Jedi.

"If you all leave now, you just might live another day," Jacen said, his voice heard by everybody in the area. "This is your first and only warning."

"You must be a new guy," Kallus said. "I heard a little about you from Minister Tua. Impressive that you took down five of my troops without losing as much as a hair."

"Agent Kallus, right? It's a pleasure to meet you in person. If you try to recruit me, don't even bother. I'm not going to join you even if my life depends on it."

 _"I can't kill him. He's important for later, but his troops I can deal with,"_ Jacen thought. _"After all, he does blame himself for the near extinction of the Lasat."_

^"Wait he blamed himself for it? As in he felt guilty about it?" Sabine asked. "Back then I mean?"

^"Yeah is that true?" Ezra asked.

^Zeb began to speak, "When he and I were stranded on that ice moon at Geonosis, he told me he didn't like wiping out civilizations. Even back then he knew it wasn't right, but for his life's sake he was forced to do it."

^"At least he came to his senses and joined us," Hera said, with which everybody agreed.

Kallus watched both walkers get destroyed by the T-7 disruptors, but he didn't let up on the assault.

"Deal with them all, but leave the Lasat to me," he ordered.

Half the stormtroopers surrounded Jacen and ordered him to surrender.

"Seriously guys? I'm kind of on a tight schedule here," Jacen said calmly.

"You're not going anywhere," one trooper said.

"Suit yourself," Jacen said as he unsheathed his blade and cuts through all the stormtroopers and a blink of an eye. He sheathed his sword until there's a quarter of the blade was showing, pausing a moment, then finally finishing the move with a click. Immediately, all the surprised stormtroopers collapsed on the spot, their lifeless bodies colliding with dust with a sickening thud.

Jacen turns around and watches Ezra save Zeb from Kallus with the Force.

"Come on! You can wonder what you did later, but we have to go now!" Jacen shouted.

Everybody ran to the Ghost, which was already running thanks to Chopper, and they flew to space and jumped to hyperspace before the Imperials could catch them. The crew all gathered in the cargo hold.

"You going to be ok?" Sabine asked Zeb.

"I'll live. Thanks for the save Kanan," Zeb said.

"Wasn't me. It was Ezra," he replied. Everybody looked to Ezra. "And Ezra, you're formal Jedi training begins tomorrow."

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Ezra asked, though he was excited.

"Not it isn't. But no matter what happens, we will always be here with you, Ezra," Kanan replies, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ezra looks around and sees warm smiles from everybody in the room: Hera, Zeb, Kanan... and Sabine.

"Way to go, Ezra," Jacen said. "You're going to be a great Jedi."

"We should return these two droids to their owners. After that you'll need to formally introduce yourself," Hera said.

"Fair enough. Artoo has the coordinates we need to go to," Jacen said.

Soon they met Bail Organa and returned the two droids to him. During their return trip to Lothal, Jacen formally introduced his full name to the Ghost crew, and accepted the invitation to join the crew as Spectre 7.

...

"That was a good day," Ezra said, thinking back to those times.

"If you call getting shot at by Imperial walkers a good day, then yes I agree," Sabine joked.

"I thought Mandalorians loved blowing things up," Ezra said, throwing Sabine a curious look.

I could tell her heart jumped in her chest. When Ezra shot her that look I checked my wrist computer and the vital signs for everybody here was normal, though Sabine's heartbeat was elevated a bit. I looked up and she tried not to make eye contact with Ezra, a small hint of red on her cheeks. I smiled softly and Cara elbowed me. I looked at her and she looked to the other room, then back at me. She what's to say something privately.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" I asked everybody, receiving a nod from all of them.

Cara and I walked into the next room and she got close to make sure nobody could hear.

"And what were you doing?" she whispered in my ear.

"I was just checking their vital signs. Making sure they were alright," I replied. That was half true.

"Uh huh, sure you were," she teased.

As she teased me, I could feel Tython's presence just outside the room, but I didn't say anything.

 ***3rd person Omniscient.***

"They're totally going to get together," Tython said.

Rika wouldn't stop staring at Tython, however.

 _I wish we could be that intimate,_ Rika thought to herself, making sure her mental barrier was strong so Tython couldn't read her thoughts, though his focus was on FR0ST and Cara.

FR0ST and Cara finished talking "privately" and they walked out of the room. By that time, Tython and Rika ran around the other corner to keep hiding.

...

 **A/N: The ending was strange for me, writing myself in third person felt so weird.**


	5. Backstory-(ish)

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome to the crew, Jacen," Hera said.

"Thanks, but... where am I going to stay?" he asks.

Ezra and Sabine look at each other, then Ezra to Zeb and Sabine to Hera, who looks over at Kanan.

"Hey don't look at me, this is your ship, Hera," Kanan says.

"Alright. We have a spare room next to the cargo hold," Hera says.

"Wait what?" Ezra asks. "Why didn't I get that room then when I joined?"

"You never asked, and you and Zeb need to get along better," Hera replied with a smile.

Sabine laughed at Ezra's reaction to the whole thing.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Sabine said, laughing a little.

Ezra crosses his arms, not buying it, but after she calmed down he saw she was serious. She really didn't know about the room.

"Ezra, Sabine. Can you show him to his new room?" Hera asked.

"I don't know where it is," Ezra complained.

"It's hidden for a reason," Sabine guessed.

"It's supposed to be a secret part of the cargo hold for smuggling, but I've modified it for living," Hera said.

Ezra grumbled as he, Sabine, and Jacen left to find the extra room.

Sabine elbowed Ezra in the arm, "Hey stop grumbling."

"Why don't I get this room? I don't want to stay in the same room as Zeb!"

"Exactly what Hera said," Jacen began, "You two need to get along."

Ezra frowned and shrugged, "Fine."

"Oh look, I think I found it," Sabine said pressing a button from a panel she hadn't noticed before. A door opened and inside was a spacious room.

"Looks like this is it. Welcome to your new home, Jacen," Sabine says. Jacen steps inside and throws his bags onto the bed.

"This will do. Thanks guys," Jacen said.

Sabine smiled and nodded, Ezra did the same as they both walked out to give Jacen time to adjust to his new home.

As soon as he was left alone, he sat down on his bunk and pulled out some sort of necklace with a crescent moon on it. He stared at it and tears formed in his eyes.

"I've come this far. Couldn't have done it without you," he said silently. "I wish you were here. This would have been exciting for you just as much as it is for me."

Jacen set the necklace on his new desk and pulled out a Sith holocron and the darksaber, setting both of them in their own separate compartments for safe keeping. He sniffed himself and almost coughed.

"Kriff, I really need a shower," he said to himself, walking into the refresher and turning on the water in the shower. Immediately, steaming hot water poured out of the showerhead and the free falling water connected with the durasteel floors of the Ghost.

...

^"I wonder," Zeb began, "What that necklace means to him."

^"Well it had to be from somebody important to him," Ezra said. "He teared up as he looked at it."

^"Not to mention his facial expression. He looked really sad as well," Sabine added.

^"Why is he sad?" Hera asked me.

^"He uh... It should be in the story, right?" I asked Tython.

^"Should be."

^"If it's not they'll be happy to explain it for you guys," Cara said, stealing a glance at me.

^"Please keep going," Rika said to Zeb, who was now reading.

Tython suddenly jumped out of his seat, terror in his eyes. "Oh no!"

^"What?" I asked.

^"It's today! We're going to miss it!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room and down the hall.

^Everybody just looked at each other, then at me. I only shrugged, "I don't know what he's talking about."

^Tython burst into the room and began dragging me towards the doorway again.

^"What are you freaking out about, Tython?" I asked.

^He stopped and turned to me, Rika, and Cara. "The finale is starting!" he whispered.

^"Oh... OH! Hey uh... you guys mind reading by yourselves for a bit?" I asked, turning to the Ghost crew.

They all shrugged and nodded, "Yeah no problem. What's going on?"

^"Something we have to see. It's nothing dangerous, but... a show we watch the finale's today," Cara replied before I could.

^"Alright, have fun you guys," Sabine said.

^"Come on, let's go!" Tython shouted as he bolted down the hallway again, me, Cara, and Rika close behind.

...

Jacen climbed up the ladder and poked his head through the hatch and looked around.

 _Nobody in the cockpit._

He climbed back down the ladder and checked the Phantom's boarding hall.

 _Nobody here either. I guess they're all in the common room._

He returned to his quarters and locked the door and began installing a few systems. First up was the audio dampeners. Any noise he would make in his room would stay in his room. Nobody would be able to hear it from the outside. He quickly scanned his room visually and nodded.

 _Not too big, but still just enough for training._

He set up locks for the compartments where he placed the Sith holocron and the Darksaber. He took the object he found in Maul's cave and set not only locks, but security alarms and micro cameras as well over the drawer built into the bedframe. Only he could open it with his qi signature. Anybody that tried to use the Force wouldn't get anywhere.

After a few hours, he just finished setting everything up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called out to whoever was behind the door, which opened to reveal Ezra.

"Hey Ezra. What's up?"

"We've got food up in the common room if you're hungry," he said, but he wouldn't look up at him.

"Alright... Hey, is something bothering you?" Jacen asked.

"I'm fine," Ezra replied simply.

Jacen frowned. He knows he's not fine, and it's not about the Jedi training either. It's confirmed it starts tomorrow so there shouldn't be any reason to be upset.

"No you're not," Jacen said. "I can see it on your face, in your eyes, and hear it in your voice. What's got you down?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ezra said as he walked away.

"Ok then," Jacen muttered as he followed Ezra up the ladder and to the common room.

He saw everybody sitting at different areas of the room. Sabine and Zeb were playing a game on the holo, a tray of food next to them as they played, Hera and Kanan were standing in a corner, talking about something probably what their next mission would be. Chopper... well, he was somewhere on the Ghost. He's probably trying to get into Jacen's room right now to pull some sort of prank. Sabine, Zeb, Hera, and Kanan all looked over to Jacen and smiled.

"Glad you could join us, Jacen," Hera said. "There's food just in there." She pointed to the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was a bit of food sitting on the counter. He grabbed a plate and filled it up with food. When he turned around, he saw Ezra sitting in a corner by himself and nobody seemed to notice. He walked over and sat down in front of him with a second plate of food.

"Here, eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Ezra said.

"Come on, either you've already eaten or..."

"No I haven't eaten. But I'm not hungry."

Jacen froze for a moment, then nodded. He left the second tray with Ezra and stood up to join the others. By this point, Sabine and Zeb paused their game to see what was going on.

"Is Ezra alright?" Zeb asked.

"I don't think so. Something's bothering him," Jacen replied.

Sabine frowned, "I think I know what's on his mind. We all do I think."

"What is it?"

"I asked him about his family a few days ago... same day we met him actually. He said the Empire got to his parents when he was seven," Sabine said. She knew what that felt like, in fact they all do.

"He's probably thinking about them," she added.

"We've all lost family to the Empire," Hera said. "What about you?"

"I've lost somebody close to me a while back..." Jacen said. His fist went to the necklace hidden under his shirt.

...

Jacen's mind drifted to that day. It was a horrible time for most people as a very powerful evil arose to destroy everything. Several planets burned like stars along with the people that lived in them.

A 12 year old Jacen was beaten, bruised, and bloody. Several cuts on his chest, arms, legs, and face oozed with blood. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer. There was a bright light shooting towards him... but then a figure jumped in the way. The blast collided with the figure and she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Jacen's eyes grew wide in horror as he watched his closest friend fall.

"NO!" he screamed, scrambling over to the broken form. "NO! NO NO!"

"I'm... sorry..."

"Akame... why?" Jacen whimpered.

"Finish this... For everyone..." Akame said as she breathed her last. She was only 11 years old.

For a few moments, Jacen knelt there, holding Akame's body, his own beginning to shake violently.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed. The air was suddenly filled with electricity and power, the debris flying and swirling through the air. The ground cracked as the yellow aura of newly awoken Saiyan power surrounded him.

His opponent stepped back, caught unprepared at this sudden burst of power.

"His power levels!" the enemy shouted. "It's... It's not possible! At such a young age!"

He attempted to launch another ki blast at Jacen, but he seemingly disappeared into thin air only to reappear right behind him.

"DIIE!" Jacen shrieked, violently throwing his friend's killer to the ground, shattering the fine polished stone. Several pillars around the pavilion they fought in cracked and collapsed, dust and debris flying everywhere. He flew into the air and drew his sword once again. A piece of debris flew up at Jacen, but he cut through it with ease. He then began to fall towards his wounded enemy who attempted in vain to dodge Jacen's sword. The killer was cut in half and Jacen began to sheathe his sword, stopping for a moment before finishing the action with a _click_.

Seconds after Jacen's battle, he blacked out and collapsed.

When he came to, he saw several unfamiliar faces looking down at him, and he jumped up, his hand on his sword.

"Woah, chill out little guy," one of the guys said.

"Who are you? What happened?" Jacen asked, obviously frightened.

"We're friends. We heard there was trouble here and came to help... but instead of trouble we find you lying here," another man said. He was wearing a blue suit with a white cape. "How did you do it?"

"I-I don't know... What are you talking about?" Jacen asked, his hands trembling.

The first guy pointed to the fallen enemy. "That. How did you do it?"

"Not to mention the entire place is destroyed. Cracks and holes in the ground, stone pillars crumbled to dust and all. Not to mention your power level. We could feel it from a ways away," the second guy said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you guys?" Jacen asked again.

"We're Saiyans and members of the Time Patrol. What's your name, kid?" the second guy replied and asked.

"J-Jacen. Jacen Ryder."

"Can you tell me how you beat this guy, Jacen Ryder?" the first Patroller asked.

"I-I don't know... Last thing I remember... my friend was killed. Then everything went dark. Next thing I know you're all here," Jacen replied with difficulty.

"I don't see any casualties," the second Patroller said, visually scanning the surrounding area.

"W-what?" Jacen asked, also looking around. He didn't see Akame anywhere.

...

He searched for hours, but the only thing he had of her was the necklace she wore and handed off to him just before the attack. She was supposed to move somewhere else later that day and she wanted him to remember her. His hand fell from his chest and back to his side as the Ghost crew stared at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hera said.

Jacen didn't tell them anything, but they could see the pain in his eyes. But behind that pain there was a burning rage that nobody could see... not yet anyway.

"No, I'm sorry for ruining everyone's day," Jacen replied with a sad smile.

"You didn't ruin anybody's day," Kanan said. "We all feel your pain all the same."

Jacen nodded, "Thanks guys."

"Feels nice to have a family again, eh?" Zeb asked.

"It does," Jacen agreed.

...

"What's a Saiyan?" Jacen asked.

"Very powerful race that uh... I've honestly never had to describe our race before," the first Patroller said, slightly embarrassed.

The two Saiyans struggled to describe their race as they had never had to do that before. They even explained to Jacen their belief that he is also a Saiyan and wanted to take him in for confirmation. Jacen then asked what the Time Patrol was, which they also explained but with less difficulty. Jacen understood what little information they were allowed to share and he agreed to go with them, stating he had nothing here for him anymore.

Sure enough, their tests confirmed he was a Saiyan and he was eligible to join the Time Patrol.

...

"Jacen?" A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw everybody staring at him.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up if there's a mission."

...

 **End of chapter**

...

"Well that was a different chapter than the others," Ezra said.

"It went back to just before he joined this Time Patrol. What is the Time Patrol?" Sabine asked.

"We can ask Tython when they get back," Kanan said.

- **My POV** -

"Hey guys, we're back," I called out from the hallway.

"FR0ST, how was the finale?" Hera asked.

"It was... emotional and actually very cool. Also we know what happens to everybody in the end," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"He means," Cara said. "It's time to fill in what we've been hiding from all of you."

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yup.. Go ahead," Cara said.

"Alright where do I begin..."

Everybody's looking at me eagerly.

"The show we were watching was about all of you," I began. "This finale shows what all would happen in your future, though now it's entirely unlikely these events would happen the same way now."

"Get to the point," Tython said.

"Alright! Anyway, what I need to say is who dies first of all." I look at Kanan and Hera follows my gaze.

"Wait... Kanan dies?"

I nod, "Though it was a very honorable sacrifice to save all of you. Not only did he die to save you, but in his death he completed a key objective to freeing Lothal."

Ezra's head snaps to me, "What?"

"Yup."

"What about me?" Hera asked.

"You survive all throughout the Galactic Civil War. Lothal was freed, the Empire never showed face there again either, you fought at Scarif, helped evacuate Yavin from a superweapon, you and Captain Rex even made it to Endor and sealed the Empire's fate at that battle," I explained. I left out the part where she had a son.

"You also survive the war and afterwards you show Kallus your people's true home to lift the guilt off his conscience. Your people don't hold grudges it seems."

Zeb sighed with relief.

"As for Sabine, you stayed on Lothal the entire time. You didn't take part in the war," I then said.

"Why not?" Sabine asked.

"You were taking care of Lothal for Ezra," I said. This part could be trickier than Hera and Kanan.

"What do you mean for Ezra? Wasn't he there?" she asked.

"No he wasn't."

"What happened to me?" Ezra asked then. Sabine looked at him and back at me.

"He... I don't know how to explain this. He confronted Thrawn without his lightsaber-"

"Without his lightsaber?" Sabine asked, staring at Ezra now.

"He was armed with a blaster. He uh... gave his lightsaber to you, Sabine. He tasked you with protecting his home," I said.

"He died, didn't he?" Sabine asked.

I smiled, "Actually no. Wounded yes, but not dead. He had purgil help destroy Thrawn's blockade and they jumped the Chimaera into hyperspace. He planned to leave before that happened, but Thrawn was fighting back and a squadron of Stormtroopers blocked the exits. Not to mention the windows on the bridge were broken and it was a long way down. He jumped with the ship," I said.

Sabine looked like she wanted to punch somebody. "He... went missing," Tython said simply.

"You actually left Lothal after a few years to find him. With Ahsoka Tano," I said with a smile.

"Ahsoka lived?" Ezra and Kanan asked.

"Yup. Thanks to Ezra, too."

"So... Kanan was the only one to die?" Hera asked then.

"Sadly yes, but not in vain. His sacrifice had meaning and actually, I believe there was a monument built for all of you in Capital City."

Sabine was unconsciously gripping Ezra's arm and he blushed.

"That's enough for now," I said. "I'm not very good at explaining things."

"Any way to prevent all this?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know... Ezra's disappearance was hard on everybody, especially Sabine. She uh... Sabine can you come here for a moment? I'm afraid this is personal for you."

Sabine reluctantly approached me and I whispered, "You never told him how you felt. You were close, but you held back."

Sabine choked up a bit.

"I'm sorry," I said then.

"Don't be," she replied, taking her leave to sit next to Ezra again.

"I understand all of this is hard to take in, and I apologize if I ruined everyone's day."

"It's alright. I know there's a way to change the future, keep Kanan alive and get Ezra off that ship in time. Until then, we should just keep reading this story. Speaking of which did you already finish a chapter?" I asked.

Everybody seemed happy to change the subject.

"Yeah. It was... different," Ezra said.

"As usual. Many chapters won't make much sense, but should be explained later in the story," I said.

"I'm hungry," Tython said. "Lunch anybody?"

Everybody nodded and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Cara grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back into the hallway.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked.

"You really are not good at explaining things are you?" she teased.

"Not really," I said, smiling nervously.

"Maybe a lesson in public speaking is in order?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm good."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Really?"

"I've never been good at explaining things, I don't think public speaking is going to change that," I replied with a smirk.

"I might know something that might," she teased pressing her index finger into my chest.

I heard a faint squealing from around the corner and judging from the look on Cara's face, I can tell she heard it, too.

"Seriously? Now you're eavesdropping on me?" I called out.

Tython poked his head from around the corner. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sorry, not sorry," he said before disappearing around the corner again and running off.

Cara rolled her eyes and took a step back, "We'll have to continue our little talk later."

"I suppose."

...

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of information and explanation. I'm still trying to research DBZ and all that since it's something I just recently gotten into, though school is making it difficult to stay on task with both the stories and research. That and I need to keep an eye on a live-time game on my phone. Any space sci-fi fanatics out there?**


	6. Advice and Training

**Chapter 6**

"Alright what's next?" Ezra asked before taking another bite of all American steak.

"The food or the story?" Sabine countered. "I mean your food is amazing!"

"All American beef," I said. "Though you should try the stuff Japan and China make. That's all really good, too. If anything some of their dishes I consider to be better than this."

"No way, can anything get better than this?" Ezra asked me then.

"Fortunately yes," Tython said as he entered the room. "Hibachi steak from... I think a Japanese restaurant, and some orange chicken with fried rice from a Chinese restaurant."

 **(These are actually my two favorite dishes from the two countries.)**

Rika grabbed the orange chicken and fried rice from Tython while Cara took the Hibachi steak.

"That smells really good..." Ezra said.

Sabine laughed at the sight of Ezra practically drooling over the sight and smell of more food.

"I think it's about time to get reading," Cara said as she took a bite of her food.

Ezra groaned, "I wish I could have some of that."

"Maybe next time buddy," I chuckled. "I believe it's also your turn, Ezra."

Everybody gathered in the living room and Ezra picked up the book, opening it to chapter 6.

...

 **Story**

Jacen was just sitting by himself in the common room, just thinking to himself when Chopper rolled through with a very angry Ezra chasing him.

"Chopper! Get back here you rusted pile of bolts!" he shouted.

He ran past Sabine's room and seeing her painting decided to try to talk to her.

"Oh hey Sabine. I see you're painting... stuff."

"Well, nothing gets past you, kid," she replied with a shrug.

"You know if you're ever looking for some inspiration..."

"Yeah and I'll be sure to look elsewhere," Sabine scoffed.

Chopper rolls straight into Ezra's room then.

"Chopper! Stay out of my room!" Ezra looks back at Sabine, "I uh, gotta go."

Sabine rolls her eyes, "Jacen can I talk to you for a second?"

She walks into the common room to find Jacen sitting alone.

"He's doing it again, huh?" he asked.

"This is the fifth time this week. Can you tell him to leave me alone?"

"I think you just need to stop pushing him away," Jacen said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know his attempts at flirting are cringy and all, but you should just start talking to him."

"You're suggesting I give into his flirting," Sabine said.

"You're missing the point. I mean you should actually try to be friends with him and not like an older sister. Get to know him better and all that."

"Seriously?"

"Come on he hasn't had any friends since he was 7, remember? He needs somebody to talk to," Jacen said.

Sabine let out a sad sigh, "I know. He told me a little bit of what happened. Parents being taken and all that. Alright, I'll try to be nicer. Thanks Jacen."

Sabine walks back to her room and continues painting when she hears a crash from Ezra's room. The door opens and a frightened Ezra runs out.

"It's not my fault, I swear!"

"Tell it to my face!" Zeb growls as he chases after Ezra.

Sabine looks into Ezra's room and finds the top bunk sitting on the bottom bunk. She didn't notice Jacen peering into the room as well.

"The bolts to Ezra's bunk," she says with a grin. "Needs a little something."

"You go ahead. I need to find Hera," Jacen said.

"Sure. Oh wait! Thanks again," Sabine says with a smile.

"No problem," Jacen says as he begins to walk to the cargo hold.

^"I remember those times..." Ezra says. "Sorry for bothering you so much, Sabine."

^"It's no problem, really," Sabine replies with a smile. "If anything I should apologize for pushing you away so many times."

^"You don't need to apologize for anything, Bine," Ezra says, returning the smile.

^Sabine sighs, _I love it when he calls me that._

"How do you expect them to find a fruit that doesn't grow on Lothal?" Kanan asked Hera right after she sent Ezra and Zeb out on a shopping trip. She doesn't say anything and instead gives Kanan a smirk.

"Hera, can I ask you something?" Jacen asks as he climbs down the ladder.

"Sure thing, what's on your mind?"

"Do you mind if I go down to the southern hemisphere of Lothal to train?"

"The southern hemisphere? That's pretty far from here, are you sure?" Hera asked.

"I'm sure. My skills are pretty rusty and I really need my space to train."

"Alright. Let us know when you want a pickup and we'll come get you," Hera said.

"Thanks," Jacen said as he run out of the Ghost.

...

 **Hours later**

Jacen fires a ki blast across a lake and takes a step back afterwards.

"That just about does it," He says as he takes a drink of water. He takes a look at the time and then at the darkening sky. "Where are they? I called for a pickup 20 minutes ago."

The Ghost suddenly appears and lands not too far from where Jacen was standing.

"About time you guys showed up," Jacen said sarcastically.

"It's a long story," Kanan said.

"I bet. You look pretty tired," Jacen remarks.

"Well I was hoping we could spar before heading back up," Kanan said.

"Sure, I'm ok with that."

They stood several meters away from each other and Kanan activated his lightsaber, setting it to stun. "You ready?" he asked.

Jacen grinned, "Yup. Don't hold back."

With that Jacen unsheathed his sword and charged Kanan, who barely managed to deflect Jacen's blade.

Eventually, though it was a tough sparring match for Kanan and Jacen, it ended in a draw. Kanan deactivated his lightsaber as Jacen threw his sword into the air, leaning to one side as the sword fell perfectly into the sheathe.

"That's very impressive," Sabine said.

"Can any Mandalorian do that, Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Not that I know of," she answered honestly.

"You didn't do half bad, Kanan," Jacen smirked.

"You are just a little too fast for me, kid," Kanan replied with a smirk of his own. "I gotta hand it to ya, you've got skill with it."

"I don't always use my sword. I prefer my fists," Jacen said. _And my ki attacks._

"How do you do that?" Sabine asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets my friend," Jacen replied, grinning.

"Magician?" Ezra asked.

"Nevermind. Just an old saying I thought of."

"It's getting late, we should get to sleep while we can," Kanan said as he walked up the Ghost's boarding ramp. "Oh and Ezra, we're doing something different for training tomorrow."

"If it's more meditations I'm already tired of it," Ezra said.

"Patience my young padawan, we'll get to the fun stuff soon enough," Kanan said.

"I don't know about everybody else but I'm beat. See you all tomorrow," Jacen said as he headed to his room.

Everybody else went to theirs and Ezra was about to enter his when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Huh? Sabine, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if we could just talk sometime. Maybe after your training tomorrow?" she said.

"Of course! I mean... uh..."

Sabine laughed a bit, "And I'm going to teach you how to speak to a girl properly."

"Oh uh... ok then," Ezra said.

"Ok then. Night Ezra," Sabine said before walking into her own room.

"That was weird," Ezra said quietly to himself.

... **End Chapter**...

"Alright now I really wish I wasn't so stupid back then," Ezra said.

"You never did stop your flirting, _though I did eventually come to enjoy it_ ," Sabine said, though the last part was quiet enough for nobody else to hear it.

"I could stop if you want me to right now," Ezra said.

"No don't. I-I mean you don't have to... Kriff I mean... It has improved a lot since then..." Sabine stammered receiving a laugh from everyone.

"Well that's unheard of from you, Sabine," Hera said.

Sabine blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Hey you alright?" Ezra asked her.

"I-I'm fine, thanks," Sabine said quickly. "Is it getting hot in here all of a sudden?"

"It's just fine for me," Zeb said. Everybody else agreed.

"Just me then, huh?" she asked then.

"You can go get some water if you'd like," I suggested.

"Thanks, I could use a glass or two," Sabine said as she hurried out of the room, her face flustered.

Ezra looked very confused, "What was all that about?"

Everybody grinned, "She probably has something for you."

"W-What? Don't be ridiculous that's... She doesn't..." Ezra stammered, his face starting to turn red now, too.

"You need some water now, too?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Ezra said as he went into the kitchen to get some water.

"This is going to be fun," Zeb chuckled.

"Zeb don't you even think about messing with them," Hera warned.

"Aw come on, not even a little bit?"

"No!"

"Fine," Zeb muttered.

"So anybody hungry again?" I joked.

"We just ate!" Kanan said.

"I was joking," I said.

"Actually could I get some of that... what was it, chicken and rice?" Zeb asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," Cara said. "Come on, FR0ST. You're going to help me with this trip."

"Wait what?" I asked. "Do I have to?"

Cara smiled, "Yes you have to. You know I don't like being left alone."

I looked at Tython.

"It's true, bro. She doesn't like to be alone," he said.

Before I could react, Cara's hand was on my wrist and she began pulling me out of the room and out of the house.

"Aren't we going to miss Sabine's turn?" I asked.

"Relax we won't miss a thing," Cara said. "Not unless we take too long."

"Alright," I said as I climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "He wanted the orange chicken and fried rice?"

"Yup."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Pranking him. Get a small bit of hot sauce," Cara said with a smirk.

"That's cruel."

"Oh come on, you're no fun," Cara said.

"Oh alright, but we gotta give him a normal one right after. I could take the hot sauce then," I said.

"You and your hot sauce," Cara chuckled.

... **Third POV Home**...

"Any idea what all that was about?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"None at all," he replied.

"It's my turn to read, right?"

"Yup. I think we should wait until FR0ST and Cara come back. Something about orange chicken and fried rice for Zeb," Ezra said.

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they leaned against the counter.

"About what you were saying earlier..." Ezra began. "About my flirting..."

"I meant it," Sabine said.

"What?"

"I said your flirting improved. I meant that. It's actually..."

"It's actually what?"

"Nothing," Sabine said, her cheeks a light pink again.

Ezra smiled, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I know," Sabine said with a smile. "Honestly I trust you more than any other person. I don't even confide in my family."

"Why not?" Ezra asked, but before she could answer he quickly added something else. "Sorry that's... that's not my place to know."

"It's alright," Sabine said.

"Should we get back to everybody else?" Ezra asked.

"Not yet," Sabine said as she scooted closer to Ezra a little bit. "I'm happy right here for the moment."

Ezra smiled, "Okay then."

They continued to talk until FR0ST and Cara returned with two boxes. The first one was apparently covered in some really spicy sauce which made Zeb practically choke, but the second one was a normal serving of food. After one very cautious bite, Zeb devoured everything inside the box. As for FR0ST, he ate the spicy food without much difficulty.

 **Back to my 1st person view for the sake of the plot.**

"How can you eat that so casually?" Zeb asked me.

"I could eat an entire bag of flamin hot chips without drinking anything as a kid. I've always been a spicy foods sort of guy. Then there's one of my friends who eats hot sauce with pretty much everything," I replied.

"Come on those cheetos are not that spicy," Cara said.

"What about the three hottest peppers? I've tried those before. My mouth was numb for a half hour after the burning stopped," I said then.

"You're bluffing," Rika said.

"Actually I'm not," I said in all seriousness. "School band tour a while back another friend of mine and I went to a special shop and they had samples."

 **(I'm actually not making this up those suckers will leave your mouth numb for a while)**

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," Rika said.


	7. Inquisitorius

**Chapter 7**

"Focus on letting go," Kanan said as Ezra tried to keep a handstand on the dorsal turret of the Ghost.

"Letting go? I'd rather hold on," Ezra replied, nearly falling over.

"Enough jokes, you need to focus!" Kanan remarked.

"I'm trying!"

"Do or do not, there is no try!"

"What does that even mean? How can I do something without even trying to do it?" Ezra asked.

"Well you see... the thing is... actually that one has always confused me, too, but Master Yoda use to say that a lot," Kanan replied with a shrug.

"It means if all you do is try, then you don't really believe you can do it," Jacen said.

"Oh, I get it... sort of," Ezra said.

"I'm surprised you knew what it meant, Jacen," Kanan admired.

"It's simple, really. Doesn't take much to figure it out."

"I thought all this Jedi stuff would be exciting," Zeb yawned. "No wonder the old religion died. Come on, kid! Do something; amuse me!"

Zeb shook the turret and Ezra lost his balance, falling into a crate of blue milk.

"That didn't help," Jacen said, facepalming.

"Does he have to be here?" Ezra complained.

"He's annoying, but there will always be distractions. You have to learn to block them out," Kanan said. "Let's try something else."

He pulled out his lightsaber and handed it to Ezra.

"When do I get my own?"

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi," Kanan reminded him.

"Yeah, but it gets me closer," Ezra said as he ignited the blade.

 _Except for some non Force users who managed to get one, plus the Knights of Ren in the time of the First Order,_ Jacen thought to himself.

^"Knights of Ren?" Ezra asked.

^"It's spelled with an 'R', not a 'W' like Sabine's name," Cara explained.

^"And what's the First Order?" Sabine asked.

^"We'll tell you later," I said.

"Careful!" Kanan warned as Ezra nearly stabbed him. "There's a control panel on the side that controls the height."

Ezra did so.

"I think it should be a little shorter," Zeb joked.

^"Yeah that was uncalled for," Ezra said and Zeb held up his hands in surrender

^I seemed to be the only one that noticed Sabine trying to hide a slight blush, without much success. I just shrugged and motioned for the reader to continue

"I'm out of here," Jacen said, frustrated.

Moments later, while Sabine was cleaning her weapons in the nose turret, there was a thump on the canopy and she looked up to see Ezra sliding down the glass. He smiled nervously before falling into the clouds.

"Ezra!" she shouted. She looked around the clouds and was about to run to get Hera until she saw him floating above the clouds, steadily rising in altitude. Zeb helped him back inside. "Good, you're alright."

"So you were worried about me," he said.

"Well you did almost fall to your death so yeah," she replied. "That was stupid and reckless."

"It wasn't my fault," Ezra said, glaring at Zeb and Chopper. "Chopper here went overboard with the milk cartons."

"I don't doubt it, knowing that droid," Sabine said.

...

"You hear that? He's done with me! He's going to pawn me off with some stranger," Ezra complained.

Chopper only beeped and rolled away. Jacen leaned towards Sabine, "Talk to him," he whispered.

Sabine nodded and walked over to Ezra. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great," he replied sarcastically. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Kid..."

"Kanan doesn't want to teach me anymore! I don't want to leave!"

"Listen to me," Sabine said. "Don't forget he just revealed himself to the Empire that he's a Jedi. He hasn't been one in a while so he's still getting used to it. If it makes you feel better, I didn't know he was a Jedi until after Kessel."

"If he doesn't want to teach me anymore..."

"Look at me. It's not that he doesn't want to teach you, it's... Just give him time. This isn't an overnight thing, you know."

"How do you know so much?"

"I don't. I'm just... saying what comes to mind. Come on, we've got an op."

...

 _I don't like the way Travis reported all this and the amount of detail he has about Luminara's whereabouts,_ Jacen thought. _Should I tell the crew?_

"Bwah! Bwah Bwah Bwah!" Chopper screamed.

"Comms are jammed? Kriff! They must know we're here! Get the Ghost in orbit away from Imperial scanners and wait for the others to come back in the Phantom!" Jacen ordered.

 **Later...**

"The mission was a setup," Hera said in disbelief. "The Empire knew we were coming."

"And Luminara was long gone," Jacen said.

"How did you know that? You weren't with us," Kanan said.

"She's not here right now is she? I can also see it in your faces," Jacen said, thinking quickly. That was also quite true; Ezra and Kanan showed their findings in their facial expressions.

"Let's get back to Lothal," Hera said.

"I'm going to bed," Zeb said.

"What happened down there?" Jacen asked Ezra.

"Some guy called the Inquisitor tried to kill us," he said.

"The Grand Inquisitor?" Jacen asked.

"You've heard of him?" Sabine asked.

"Hell yeah I've heard of him! He's the leader of the Inquisitorius! Jedi killer!"

"Leader!?" Ezra asked.

"There's more of them?" Sabine asked.

"Hai," Jacen said, accidentally slipping his Japanese language to them. "They track down surviving Jedi and any Force-sensitive children. The Jedi they kill, the children they train."

"How could they?" Sabine asked.

"It's the will of the darkside for them. They want more to join their ranks," Jacen said.

"What's the darkside? I heard the Inquisitor mention it once down there," Ezra said.

"It's a part of the Force that taps into negative emotions and raw power," Kanan said. "As my Master Yoda always said, 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.' It's not something you want to get into, Ezra. It will destroy you."

"Okay... if you say so," Ezra said.

"I'm going to bed. See all you later," Jacen said as he slid down the ladder.

Before Ezra could walk away, Sabine grabbed his shoulder. "Something's up with him. He's hiding something from us."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"He said something in a language I've never heard before. It was only for a split second, and I can only guess what it meant, but it wasn't from any language we know. Then there's the fact he knows about more inquisitors before we did," Sabine explained.

"Come to think of it," Ezra began, "he was being careful with his words. I could sense it."

"Why don't we find out?" Sabine suggested.

"Sabine are you nuts? We can't invade his privacy like that!"

"We'll be quick and quiet about it. We barely know the guy," she said.

"Alright but if he finds out what we're up to, you're on your own," Ezra said.

"Deal."

... **End Chapter**...

"Well... that was interesting," Sabine said

"It brought back some memories," Ezra said.

"I'm tired," Zeb grumbled.

"Alright, if you all want to get to sleep you can," I said. "It's getting a bit late anyway."

Everybody nodded.

 **From here the POV switches to third person, following random.**

Sabine just wandered around the room and something caught her eye.

"What's this?" she asked herself quietly as she picked up a book. She read the title, " _Injured_..."

She looked down from the book and saw two more books, titled _Unknown_ and _LITR_.

She picks up all the books and sees they're all finished... except for the LITR book apparently. She also noticed numbers on the sides of the three books. Unknown had a (1), Injured had a (2), LITR had a (3).

"Is this a trilogy of something?"

She brings her head around to the door and looks down the hallways, and upon seeing nobody she grabs the three books and brings them to her room. She locks the door so nobody can interrupt her and she opens the first book.

She read the summary of Unknown and stops reading.

"It's about us..." she realizes. Instead of getting mad, she flips to the first chapter and reads. After the first chapter she read the second, then the third. The story was really good and had accurate dialogue of herself.

She realized she was blushing as she read and she began thinking. She knew she secretly felt something for Ezra, but she didn't know what to do. These stories could probably help her out.

The next day, everybody decided to take a day off from reading. Give everybody some time to relax and enjoy the weather. Summer was just around the corner after all.

Kanan and Ezra started training out in the backyard and Zeb, of course, was sleeping in. Hera was hanging around Cara, Rika, and the other two guys, discussing something like a schedule they could work with.

Sabine found her way to the roof of the house and was watching Ezra train. She was fantasizing about him and lost focus on reality until she felt something tapping her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

It was Ezra... and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh um... yeah. I'm fine," she said. She meant it. "Just enjoying this weather. Don't feel this on many worlds, do you?"

"Definitely," Ezra agreed. "May I?"

"Put a shirt on and I'll consider it," she laughed.

Ezra threw on a shirt and sat down, leaning back against the roof tiles and taking in the sunlight. His eyes were closed and Sabine was staring at him.

"What were you doing last night?" he asked suddenly.

Sabine instantly blushed a bit, "I... w-what do you mean?"

"I could sense you were still awake longer than everybody else," he said. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just... thinking."

Ezra didn't want to be a bother so he dropped the subject there with a "Ok then."

"Did you finish training?" Sabine asked.

"Mhm. Found you up here all alone, figured you wanted some company."

 _Very thoughtful of him_ , Sabine thought. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming up here with me."

"It's an incredible view," he said sitting up.

"Not as good as that radio tower I assume?"

"There's more to see other than a city in ruins," Ezra said with a shrug.

"I suppose," Sabine said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ezra asked. "You've been acting different since we got here."

"I... I'm fine, Ezra. You don't have to worry about me," Sabine said with a smile.

Ezra stared at her a while and finally returned the smile. "Alright, then are you up for a little sparring?"

"You sure about that?"

"Come on. I bet I could beat you now."

"You're getting confident, Bridger," Sabine said. "I accept the challenge."

Ezra grinned and jumped off the roof, Sabine climbing down after him and they began their sparring match.


	8. Saiyan Battle

**Chapter 8**

 **Before I start, let me remind you guys that ^ means it's the characters outside the book talking. If there's anything that doesn't have ^ in front of it, it's in the book.**

* * *

"That's about it," Tython said as he finished explaining their old future.

"We defeated the Empire?" Ezra asked.

"But it didn't get any worth out of it?" Sabine added.

Rika nods, "Yup. The Emperor was planning this for a long time. The Unknown Regions, Operation Cinder... everything."

"Snoke doesn't sound very easy either," Kanan said.

"There's not a lot of things known about him other than he's the most powerful darksider in existence," I said. "I think he was behind everything from the very beginning; the Empire, the Death Stars, Palpatine ordering the Empire to explore the Unknown Regions, all of it. Perhaps maybe even the Clone Wars."

"Then not to mention Starkiller Base," Cara pointed out.

"And that makes both Death Stars look like child's play from the sound of it," Hera said.

"So we're fighting this war to win, just to lose a second war before it even starts?" Ezra asked. "Sacrifice so much just to... to go just like that?"

"Ezra..." Sabine said quietly.

"How do we stop it? There has to be a way to preserve the Republic!"

"We'll get to that," I assured him. "The First Order is not as invincible as they say they are."

"Ezra, no matter what happens, we'll be there for you," Sabine said. Then she started blushing a bit.

"What are you thinking now?" I asked.

"W-What?" Sabine asked.

"You're blushing again," Tython said.

"You two stop doing that!" Cara exclaimed.

"Sorry, it just slipped," I defended. "Forget I said anything.

"Back to what Sabine said," Zeb began, "if anything happens, at least we'll go down fighting."

"Shall we continue with the book?" I suggested.

Everybody nodded and the current reader **(I forgot the order and lost track of who is doing what so I gave up)** began to read again.

…

Four months.

That's about how long it's been since that setup on Stygeon Prime. During those 4, Ezra was undercover as an Imperial cadet at an Academy on Lothal. His mission was simple; infiltrate the complex and collect data on a Kyber Crystal shipment that was discovered by Fulcrum. It was a great success, but he was eventually discovered as he was trying to make it out. He made it with the help of two other cadets, both agreeing to help, but one decided to stay behind and try to find his sister or something like that. The other one, I think his name was Zare, escaped and went into hiding with his mother. That was also two days ago.

^"By the way what happened to that guy's sister? I... forgot his name honestly," Ezra asked.

^"We don't know everything. That's still and always will be a mystery, though there have been theories," I said.

^"One of those theories, and probably a more popular one at that, is that the Inquisitor got to her," Tython said.

"So where are you taking us?" Sabine asked as Ezra led her and Jacen to the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Jacen asked.

"Trust me, you're going to love it!" he said, mostly to Sabine.

They got to the rocks and sitting there, in the middle of the rocks, was the TIE he and Zeb stole.

Sabine was surprised, "Is that...?"

Jacen smirked, "Yup."

"I thought you guys should know, well actually I thought you should know, Sabine," Ezra said.

"But Hera made him come with us," she agreed, "No offense.

"None taken. I won't say anything," Jacen said. "You have my word."

"I was also wondering, Sabine," Ezra began, "if you wanted to paint it. Right now, perhaps?"

"Ezra..." Sabine murmured. "You have no idea how happy you made me. There's hope for you yet. And... I'll let you help me. And Jacen, too, if you want."

"No," Jacen said. "This is your project. I'll just stand watch."

"You sure?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sure, definitely. Go ahead, knock yourself out."

"Oh wait! I didn't bring enough paint!" Sabine exclaimed.

"That's a first... No worries, I've got this," Jacen said as he pulled a disc out of his pocket, clicked it, and threw it. It detonated and when the smoke cleared, there was a box full of paint.

"You... what..." Sabine stammered. Ezra was equally confused and shocked.

"It's a capsule. A proud invention from the Capsule Corporation. It can store almost everything, from a small speeder, to a small ship, and useful enough a bunch of weapons or even foods," Jacen explained.

"I could store my equipment in those!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Then here you go," Jacen said as he tossed one to each of them. "Use them wisely. They're not cheap."

"We should thank whoever created these," Ezra said.

"We should," Jacen said. _But they're back in Universe 7._

Sabine placed her capsule in one of her belt pouches and picked up her paint applicator, "What are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

…

Two hours later, the TIE was finally finished. Both of them were exhausted and Jacen chuckled.

"Hey, painting is harder than it looks!" Ezra complained.

"When you bring an artistic Mandalorian a TIE fighter that's going to happen," Sabine said, but she was equally exhausted. "You'll get used to it."

"And it's not even finished," Jacen said.

"How would you know?" Sabine asked.

"Well would you be satisfied with a half painted TIE?"

"Never," Sabine said.

"My point exactly," Jacen said with a grin.

"It's too much like work," Ezra groaned.

"Hai, but think of it like training," Jacen said.

"This is not training, it's work."

"Training is a kind of work," Jacen said.

"You said it again," Sabine said.

"Said what?" Jacen asked.

"You said Hai. I've never heard that language before," she said.

 _"Crap how do I explain this?"_ Jacen thought.

"It's... my native language. It's called Japanese," he said.

"It sounds interesting," Ezra said.

"It's fun, and I can teach you guys some if you'd like," Jacen offered.

"Of course! I'm curious about the language," Sabine said.

"You're always curious," Ezra said.

"What can I say, curiosity follows me," she said.

"Sure it does," Ezra said sarcastically.

"Haha, be sarcastic all you want, mister I-flirt-with-every-girl-I-see," she teased.

"Hey I don't flirt with every girl!" Ezra protested. "Just the one I like."

"Really? Prove it," Sabine challenged.

As the two argued, Jacen sensed something from a ways away and left to investigate, unaware that Ezra and Sabine saw him leave.

"Where's he going?" Ezra asked.

"No idea. Let's find out," Sabine replied.

They followed him and saw him talking to some guy.

"Who's that?" Ezra asked.

"I can't tell. I didn't bring my helmet or binoculars," she said.

…

"So you did come after all?" Jacen asked. "Not so smart."

"Well since I heard you were hear, I couldn't pass this opportunity up," the mysterious guy said.

"You knew that wound didn't kill me all those years ago, and you still left me alone. That was a big mistake," Jacen said, then added, "Dio."

"I can still take you on my own," Dio said.

"You sold information to the Time Breakers. That's still unforgiveable," Jacen said.

"What can I say? I was tired of being part of your Time Patrol, you dirty monkey," Dio snarled.

Jacen's eye twitched angrily.

"Enough talk," Dio said. "Let's finish this here and now."

"I couldn't agree more," Jacen growled.

"You think you can beat me with that measly power level of yours?" Dio asked.

"I've learned how to conceal my power," Jacen said as he powered up, taking Dio off guard.

"What the- His level is rising?"

"That's right. Now... what was it you said about my 'measly power?' You're in for a beatdown," Jacen said.

"How? We were on par with each other!" Dio exclaimed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be training because of the Empire? There's no way in hell I'd remain in par with so much contempt," Jacen remarked as his power level continued to rise.

"9… no, 10... 11... 12... 13... 14...15-!" Dio couldn't finish his sentence because his scouter explodes.

Jacen grins.

"W-Wait... Hear me out, will you? Can't we compromise? Maybe we can team up, ya know?" Dio began pleading for his life. "We can take the Empire together! We can have the whole bowl of wax to ourselves! We can start with the Inquisitors, then move up the ranks!"

"Spare me," Jacen spat.

A very panicked Dio looks off to the side and seems to relax a bit, "My lord, finally!"

Jacen turns around but finds nothing.

"Made you look," Dio said as he fired a volley of ki blasts. All of them hit and he starts laughing.

Ezra and Sabine, who saw the whole thing, about teared up when the smoke cleared.

"No..." Sabine muttered.

"Jacen's... gone?" Ezra croaked.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book. I guess that huge power level didn't save you after all," Dio said.

"Mind saying that again?"

Dio freaked out again and looked up to see Jacen hovering above his head. He was grinning and his arms were crossed.

"That was a pretty dizmo move, even for you," Jacen said.

Dio couldn't speak.

"Yes, as you have noticed my speed has drastically increased as well. Which means that little ruse succeeded in pissing me off."

Dio starts running away only for Jacen to appear in front of him, his fist at the ready. Ezra and Sabine were kind of scared of the whole thing, too.

Jacen punches Dio in the abdomen and sends him flying. He then uses his right index and middle fingers to form a ki blast.

"Dio, you're officially fired," Jacen says as he fires the shot, killing Dio instantly.

^Tython and Rika start snickering at what they just watched on the screen.

^"What's so funny?" Ezra asks.

^"It's a pun here on Earth," I explain. "Jacen said, 'you're fired'. Think about it."

^Ezra thinks for a moment, "Oh I get it now. But... isn't that kind of dark?"

^"If you were from here, you would understand better," Rika said.

"That was for everyone you've killed," Jacen mutters. He finds a datapad on the ground and picks it up. "Well this looks important. I'll check this out on the Ghost. Which reminds me, Ezra and Sabine must be back there by now if they finished the TIE."

 **Meanwhile with Ezra and Sabine**

"You saw that, too, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I sense him on Garel. The same day we met him. His power matches what I sensed that day," Ezra said.

"So he's Force sensitive?" Sabine asks him.

"No he isn't. Whatever this is... it's nothing like the Force. I don't even know how he's alive!"

"We should tell Hera and Kanan. They would want to know but _he_ can't know that we saw him," Sabine said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed."

…

 **(Chapter End)**

…

"I shouldn't have said that," Sabine muttered as she shook her head.

"Well you are a bit sassy sometimes," Ezra said.

"Is that so?" Sabine asks him.

"Well... What I mean is... you attract a lot of attention and all..." Ezra stammered, obviously having no idea where he was going with this.

"And?" Sabine asks, urging him to continue.

"Just forget I said anything. It's not important," Ezra says, trying to get out of the conversation.

"That's what I thought."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired," Zeb said.

"It is getting late here. We should get to bed, we can continue tomorrow," I say.

Everybody nods and leaves for their rooms except for Tython and Rika.

"Hey Tython, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I'm planning on staying for a few weeks, if that's ok with you," she said.

"Sure! Let's head to my room, we can talk more there," Tython says.


	9. (I'm Running Out of Chapter Titles)

**Chapter 9**

 **This chapter has POV all over the place so I'll try to keep it so you guys know who's POV you're seeing.**

* * *

 **POV: 3rd Person - Tython**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tython asked.

"It's about our new friends," Rika said. "Are you sure this wouldn't change their timeline?"

"What we did only effects their future, not their original," Tython assured her. "It felt right to warn them about the First Order."

"It's not that I don't agree with you guys. I mean, I was upset that the New Republic won just to get blown up without warning by the First Order," Rika said. "Aside from that are you going to tell them?"

"Not yet," Tython said. "They need to figure it out through that book first."

"So what do you plan to do?" Rika asked then.

"I don't want to change their future any more than it is already, and I can easily take out Thrawn," Tython said. "I can also save Kanan from Price's reckless order and even get Ezra off that Star Destroyer in time."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that. You have no experience with fighting," Tython protested.

Rika sighed, "Fine. We have lunch ready."

"Is that why you're here?"

That didn't sound right.

"I mean, is that why you wanted to talk," Tython corrected, mentally committing suicide at his mistake.

"I knew what you meant," Rika said with a small laugh. "And yes it was originally why I'm talking here. That being said can you go get Ezra and Sabine? I think they're planning a prank."

"I'll get them," Tython said. "And Rika? Not a word to anyone about this."

"My lips are sealed," Rika said.

…

 **POV 1st Person - Ezra Bridger**

"Hey Ezra?" Sabine began. "Whenever we finish reading this story and get sent back home, do you think we'll ever come back here?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I like this place and all, but I also need to free my people."

"Then there's Snoke after the war... This story could very well help us defeat him before he destroys everything we've ever worked for," Sabine said.

"We'll have to figure all this out on our own," I said. "Thrawn is another major problem for us. Studying us and our tactics just by staring at artwork, which is all yours by the way."

Sabine gave off a very noticeable shudder, "Yeah that's messed up. He's like a very creepy stalker. But once we liberate Lothal, what are you going to do then?"

I sighed, "Lothal is all I've cared for besides the rest of the galaxy. The galaxy isn't my fight. Once Lothal is free I'm going to stay there and help rebuild. My question then is what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Are you going to return to your family?"

She sighed, "I really don't know."

I noticed she was blushing a little bit then, but I fought the temptation of probing her mind. I have a lot of respect for her and I couldn't break that respect.

We suddenly heard Tython shouting for us.

"Ezra! Sabine! Lunch is ready," he called as he entered the room. He paused and he probably saw Sabine's blushing because he was staring at me like I did something.

"Alright what were you two talking about in here?" he asked.

"Nothing like that," Sabine said, catching what he meant. "I was just thinking. It's not important."

"Alright. Well like I said, lunch is ready. We're going to read afterwards," Tython said.

…

 **After lunch, now in the story. POV 3rd person - anybody.**

Ezra and Sabine made it back to the Ghost before Jacen did. The went looking for Hera and they found her in her room, but she was a little close to Kanan.

"Hera?" Sabine asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Hera asked, startled.

"We need to talk to you," Ezra said.

Sabine explained everything, Ezra occasionally adding a detail Sabine missed, and Hera seemed to be lost in thought.

"So he literally has no connection to the Force?" Kanan asked.

"No but I can still sense his presence. There's some kind of energy I don't understand," Ezra said.

"This doesn't make sense. The Force resides in every living thing, so much so we can't live without it..."

"Then there's this unknown language he speaks in sometimes," Sabine added.

"We should keep this all to ourselves for now. You two keep a close eye on him, but don't make it look like you're watching him," Hera said. "Setting all that aside I have intel on an Imperial convoy scheduled within a week. I'm bringing both of you on this."

"Alright, I'll go set my explosives," Sabine said.

As the two teens walked down the corridor, Ezra whispered, "You didn't mention that guy Jacen killed. Why?"

"We need more proof to even joke about it. That and I don't want them to worry so much," Sabine replied.

Ezra shrugged, "If you say so."

…

One week later...

"You alright, Sabine? You look upset about something," Jacen said.

"I need advice," she said.

"About...?"

"You're pretty much the big brother I never had," Sabine started.

^"Same for me," Ezra said.

"Ok that makes sense," Jacen said.

"I'm really mad at Hera, she won't tell me any details on any missions we go on, and it's getting harder and harder to do anything. I've never liked secrecy since my time with the Empire," she explained.

Jacen raised his hand a bit, silencing Sabine so he can speak. "They might have a good reason for it. It may not be that they don't trust you, since they trust you a lot, but it could be a security thing."

"I'm still going to Fort Anaxes with Hera, though," Sabine said.

"And I'm not going to stop you, either. You need to learn to accept the secrecy for yourself," Jacen said. "After all, everybody has secrets so getting upset about Hera keeping secrets isn't getting you anywhere. Believe me if you go down that path, you'll end up regretting something. I don't want you to make those mistakes I've made."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked. She then remembered he lost somebody in the past, "Does it involve what happened in your past?"

Jacen nodded, "Yes but I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to help Ezra and Zeb with the Phantom, make sure they don't miss something important."

"That sounds like them," Sabine said.

Jacen climbed up the ladder and found Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper fighting. Chopper ran off down the hallway with Ezra in close pursuit.

"Hey! The job's not done!" Zeb shouted, running after them.

"Not done, yet you run off," Jacen said, shaking his head. "I'll fix the fuel line for them I guess."

He got to work on the fuel line and finished just as Hera and Sabine were boarding.

"The damage was that bad?" Sabine asked.

"Yup, but I finished it. You're good to go," Jacen said.

"Thank you Jacen. I'm going to have a word with those three when we get back," Hera said.

"Don't worry about it, Hera, I'll talk to them," Jacen offered.

"If you want to that will be appreciated."

The Ghost shuddered as they left hyperspace and Hera and Sabine left in the Phantom to pick up the supplies.

^"I still blame Chopper for distracting the boys," Sabine said.

^"At least Jacen had their backs," Ezra said. "Spared from Hera's wrath."

^Everybody laughed at that, even Hera.

^"Did you know you could have also built another Phantom of that design since the first one was destroyed at Recklem Station?" Tython asked.

^"I never thought of that," Hera admitted, "But we should do that just in case Ezra does wreck my ship."

^"Hey!"

^Everybody laughed again.

"We forgot the fuel line?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, you did. Fortunately for you guys, I had to fix for you," Jacen said. "You're lucky I didn't explain that to Hera."

Ezra paled and Zeb didn't look too happy either.

"I'm going to sleep," Jacen said then.

When he opened his bedroom door, he felt somebody tap on his shoulder so he turned around to find Sabine standing there.

"Oh hey, do you need something?"

"I was thinking about everything you told me earlier," she said, "and I listened to what Hera wanted to say. I didn't get the answers I wanted, but I learned to trust everybody else. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Sabine," Jacen said with a smile. "Just keep moving forward and you'll be fine."

"We're heading back to Lothal, by the way. Just thought you should know that, too," Sabine said. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you. Night Sabine," Jacen said.

"Good night, Jacen," Sabine said.

Jacen enters his room and activates the sound-proof system. He then notices a decrypted file sitting on his desk.

"It's finished? About time," he mutters as he picks up the datapad. "Let's see what we have... oh kriff. Secret hyperspace tracking technology? I didn't think the Empire was researching that. Well that changes things, destroying this would likely end the Empire earlier... maybe. Where is this at?"

He looked through the logs again.

"A facility on Rhen Var? That's not going to be too easy."

He checked the star map and sighed, "3 hours from here to Rhen Var. That's about the length of an anime marathon, and I hate long flights."

He debated the idea for a couple minutes and decided to just go without his sword. He shouldn't need it for a stealth mission anyway and it would only make him stick out even more.

He waits until everybody is asleep before sneaking out to the fields. As soon as he was far enough from any farms or towns, he threw a capsule that housed his space pod onto the ground. The pod materialized in front of him and he boarded it. He modified it with special pads and other tech so Imperial scanners can't detect it and piloted it to Lothal orbit before jumping to lightspeed.

 **End of chapter**

…

 **POV 1st Person - FR0ST (Me)**

"So I guess he's going rogue for a bit," Ezra stated.

"Looks like it," Sabine agrees. "But Rhen Var is covered in ice, it's basically another Hoth. Couldn't that facility be somewhere warmer?"

"I don't know about you guys but I want to read another one," Zeb said.

"You still hyped about this story, huh?" Tython asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Zeb asked. "This version of us are so similar yet so different from... well, us!"

"You've always been one to tell stories and jokes," Ezra says.

"We'll likely just be reading one chapter per day, actually," I said then to Zeb's disappointment. "It's to keep you guys hooked. If we read too much in one day it would start to bore everybody."

"I doubt it," Zeb said.

"Actually that's been proven true, here," Rika said.

"Thank you, Rika," I said.

"Well I understand that," Sabine said. "Ezra?"

"I'm with Sabine on this," he said.

"You're always with Sabine," Zeb joked.

They both blushed and Cara and Hera glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

They didn't say anything, but instead rolled their eyes and sighed.

"FR0ST is right, Zeb," Kanan said. "Once a day should be fine."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'm going to take a nap, then."

"We'll wake you up when dinner is ready," Cara said.

I looked over to Ezra and Sabine and they were still red and avoiding eye contact.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them.

"What? Oh uh... y-yeah we're fine," Ezra stammered.

"Yeah..." Sabine said simply.

I looked between them a few seconds longer, the glanced over to Cara and she was watching me.

"Alright, if you say so," I said then.

* * *

 **Alright that's all I had in the chapter drafts here. I don't put an Author's Note before or after my stories very often anymore but this one is a little bit important. I'm running out of chapter names for LITR so if you could tell me some ideas for the next chapters for LITR, Conflicted, and Embers that would be greatly appreciated. I don't care how you tell me; you could just put your chapter name suggestions in your reviews or pm me. The only thing more to the names is they have to be relevant to the chapters. Reading the latest chapters should give you an idea for the next chapter and I'll try to give hints for what I have planned for future chapters.**


	10. Encounter

**Chapter 10**

Just another morning on the Ghost, though right now they were on Lothal so the early morning sunlight woke Sabine. She may not have had windows in her room, but she's been on Lothal long enough to know when the sun is rising. That and she was trained with her family and the Empire to wake up early, and that habit stuck with her. Everybody else, of course, was still asleep so she took it upon herself to try to make breakfast. She often thought about her mission to Fort Anaxes with Hera when she was told to trust her and the rest of the crew, and that they were fighting for something more than just themselves or Lothal.

Sabine sighed as she pulled out a box of space waffles. It was the only thing they had right now, but it lacked need nutrients and their rations wouldn't be any better.

Pretty soon, everybody, except Jacen, was up and gathered in the common room, eating the waffles Sabine made. To her surprise they weren't half bad.

"Is Jacen still asleep or something?" Ezra asked. "I mean, he's missing breakfast and he never misses breakfast."

"I have Chopper getting him up now," Hera said.

Chopper rushed into the room and began wailing at them.

"What do you mean you can't get in his room?" Hera asked.

Everybody ran to Jacen's room and tried to open the door. Ezra's lockpicking and Sabine's hacking skills wouldn't work, Hera couldn't override the door, and Kanan couldn't open it with the Force.

"Can you Force it open, or something?" Sabine asked.

"I tried that already," Kanan sighed. "He somehow made his door Force-resistant, which I didn't think was possible."

"Can you two sense him in there?" Zeb asked.

"He's not in there," Kanan said.

"Maybe he went on a walk," Hera said.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and she nodded.

"Hera, we might have an idea where he is," Sabine began.

"Well, not exactly where, but we think he could be off doing something else," Ezra said.

"If that's the case, I'm going to have a nice chat with him when he returns," Hera said.

Meanwhile on Rhen Var, Jacen infiltrated the base and spoke to his contact and friend.

"Alright, Bentley, I made it in," Jacen said.

"Good. You remember what we're after, right?"

"How could I forget when you constantly reminded me with that boring slide show presentation," Jacen grumbled.

"Great! You were the one who told me about these events 30 years from now, remember? Anyways, right now you need to get to the server room. That hyperspace tracker file should be there. Replace it with my virus file, too.

"Don't be a pyro with it, either. We don't need that attention you brought over Tatooine when you destroyed the Chimaera," Bentley said.

"Fine, I'll try me best," Jacen grumbled sarcastically.

"I mean it, Jacen," Bentley warned.

"Alright, no going pyro. I get it. Would the Empire be able to track the origin of your little virus?"

"I'm better than that," Bentley said. "They wouldn't find me."

"Good to know. I'm headed to the server room now. I'll contact you when I have it," Jacen said.

Jacen had already disabled the security systems, but what really struck him as odd was the fact there was nobody around. Not even as much as a mouse droid was spotted. His mental questions were answered when he turned down another hallway to find a lot of dead bodies lying all over the floors. His first thought was somebody killed the scientists, but when he got a closer look, he noticed these weren't scientists, but instead a species from Universe 7. The insignias they wore was a silhouette of some sort of fruit.

"Ok, weird," Jacen muttered. He noted that all the bodies either had slashes to their chests or missing limbs or heads.

"Looks like these guys were from the Crusher Corp... and it looks like they were killed by somebody with a sword," Jacen said when he inspected the gashes on their chests. "A... katana of some kind by the looks of it."

"I'm definitely not alone here," Jacen said to himself. "These wounds are still fresh, and their leader's dead."

He continued down the hall to the server room and attempted to hack open the door, but his equipment was being jammed by something in the wall next to the door.

"What a surprise," he muttered. "The Empire must have upgraded their security with something I'm not familiar with."

He disables the jamming devices and opens the door to the server room. He approached a console and searched for the file, and after finding it, he then replaced it with the virus-contained file Bentley made. He left the room, but then sensed somebody's ki. Though it seemed far off, he was attacked from behind. He hit the ground and was knocked our for only a few seconds. When he came to, he noticed the file he stole was gone, but the one who took it from him was standing in front of him.

The figure was wearing a full black bodysuit and a blood red mask. She also had dark hair with red tints on the ends of it. Jacen had a photographic memory and he noticed his attacker was similar in size to Sabine, but he knew this wasn't her.

^"Red tint? Is that hair dye or something?" Sabine asked.

^"Spoiler alert," Cara began, "That's not actually hair dye. That attacker was born with that color."

^"I'd be bored if I had hair like that," Sabine said.

^"Well, in my opinion," Ezra began, "I liked all your hair colors, though this one is currently my favorite."

^He gestured to Sabine's darker hair with the purple tint on the ends, making Sabine blush lightly.

^"Thanks," she said.

The assailant fled, but Jacen already recovered from the previous attack and ran after her until they were outside.

"Hey!" Jacen shouted.

The assailant stopped and turned around to face Jacen. They were roughly ten meters away from each other, the thief standing on a broken structure, the moonlight reflecting off of her suit. Jacen was standing on the cracked, icy ground.

"Do you know what you are carrying?" he asked. "If you don't give it back, I might just have to kill you."

The thief didn't look frightened at all, but instead annoyed. "Are you done? I got it fair and square, now get lost. _Dirty ape._ "

Jacen heard that last part and a vein popped out on his forehead like it does when he gets angry. He reached for his sword, but remembered he left it in his room on the Ghost.

"I don't have time for this," the thief said. "I'm just going to kill you quickly and leave."

"Woah, that's not necessary," Jacen said, raising his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Can't we work this out?"

"No," the thief said. "You were reaching for your weapon just now."

She unsheathed her katana slowly and slowly approached Jacen. He noted the stainless steel blade had a red tint on the end of it. At first he thought it was blood but the hilt was similar; red lining the black leather grip.

 _Great,_ Jacen thought to himself. _Now look what you've done._

 **Chapter end.**

"Wait, what?" Zeb asked. "What happened?"

"Chapter ended," I said simply.

"Just like that?" Zeb asked. "Can we read the next chapter? I want to know what happened."

"Sorry, but next chapter is for tomorrow," Tython said.

"Patience, Zeb. We'll get to it before you know it," Kanan said.

"I want to look at that one room we haven't seen yet," Ezra said.

"Eh, guys?" Rika began. "Do you always wear the same attire every day? I mean, if you want to blend in here, you'll need to wear our kind of outfits. And before you ask, Sabine, you can wear you armor on house grounds, but people out there get a bit... jumpy when they see somebody wearing armor and carrying weapons in the open."

"That also reminds me," Cara started. "Since you are very attractive to guys," she glanced at Ezra as she said that, "You will need to be very careful. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"I can take care of myself," Sabine said.

"I agree with Cara," I said. "We respect you as a warrior, but nobody else out there knows about that. Unlike Mandalore or Lothal, rape is a serious problem. Lately, they've been slipping some kind of drug into people's drinks that knocks them out cold long enough for them to take them elsewhere. After that... you can probably guess."

"It's disturbing," Rika said, Cara nodding in agreement.

"One of these days I'm going to make them all pay for it, too," Tython growled.

"Are you okay, Ty?" I asked him, sensing his anger.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm heading out for a while," he said, leaving before anybody could say anything.

"What was that about?" Sabine asked.

Rika sighed, "I was almost a victim of that disgusting crime. Fortunately, the idiot of a guy didn't get very far with the action. Before he could do anything really bad I broke his arm. It wasn't Tython, but some random guy I never met before. Nevertheless, Tython blames himself for not being there, even though it was never his fault."

"Sounds like you should talk to him," Sabine said. Everybody was giving her a strange look. "What? I may not know much about emotions or talking about this sort of thing... Can you stop staring at me, already? It's getting embarrassing."

"I haven't talked to him about it, and I don't think he wants to. I know he'll get over it, though."


	11. Dataspike

**Chapter 11**

Tython was loitering by the Hachiko memorial in Tokyo, thinking about everything Rika went through.

"Not my fault," he muttered. "It's all my fault."

"Kid, did you ever think that she's worried about you?"

Tython didn't even need to look at the man that said that.

"What are you doing here, Jacen? I thought you were still at your Earth," Tython grumbled.

"Thought I'd stop by and say hi," Jacen replied.

Tython looked up to see Jacen standing next to him. He was older than the Jacen the Ghost crew were reading about back at his house. This Jacen is about 30 years old by now. He was wearing a green leather jacket, and his hair was... well, it was the same as it's always been.

"Still rocking the spiked hair, eh?" Tython asked.

"Don't change the subject. You're having girl troubles, I can hear it," Jacen said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tython replied.

"Just relax. Take some deep breaths, if you have to," Jacen said. "Don't let everything get under your skin."

"We're just friends, Jacen," Tython said, though there was disappointment heard in his voice. "Cut me some slack, will you?"

"Alright, I won't pry about it anymore. Anyway, how's that story of yours?" Jacen asked.

"How did you...?"

"You came to me for story details a couple years ago, remember?" Jacen replied. "I suspected you would do something like this. You of all people should know I'm not stupid. You know you also just created a new timeline with those Rebels, right?"

"Of course I know. That's what I planned to do in the first place," Tython said. "I didn't want everything to go to shit like it did in their original timeline. I wanted them to at least know what was going to happen. Besides, you did the same when you were a teen."

"I got there by accident, but even so, that timeline existed before I was even born. I can't explain how, but it did," Jacen said.

"Yeah I know. You didn't have knowledge that you were-"

"Don't finish that. There are people reading about this right now, so don't spoil anything," Jacen said.

"Did you just break the 4th wall?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Tython didn't buy it. "Right. Anyway, I should get back home. It's lunchtime and I should be there for the story. It was nice to see you again, Jacen."

"Tython," Jacen said.

Tython stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Do not underestimate Thrawn in their timeline. It took me over a year of intelligence gathering and planning to take him down," Jacen warned.

"Yeah, I know."

Jacen opened a portal to his earth. "See you around, kid," he said before entering the portal and closing it from the other side.

"Yeah, see ya," Tython said as he climbed onto his bike and started home.

…

"So... why are we having this meeting?" Ezra asked.

"Tython and Rika said they have a plan to liberating Lothal without losing anybody," Sabine said for about the 5th time already.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ezra said. "I'm not leaving you or anybody else like my other self did. Maybe I could just get the Purgil to wait until I get off to jump?"

"That won't work," Rika said. "You stayed to keep Thrawn from escaping the Purgil's arms... or whatever they're called. If he frees himself from their grip, he can grab an escape pod. Your best option is to kill him."

"We wouldn't be any better than the Empire if we do that," Hera objected.

"Sometimes you have to do certain things to keep things free. It's not about being no better than them," Tython said. "It's about your galaxy's permanent liberation and peace. If you want that, there will be losses.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Zeb began, "but they're right, Hera. War has a cost, does it not?"

"I don't agree with that," Kanan said, "but if it's the only choice we have, then we have to take it."

Hera sighed, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Alright," Tython said. "Now, as you may notice, FR0ST and Cara aren't here right now."

"Where are they?" Ezra asked.

"They're buying some more food from the store," Rika replied.

"Okay, so then what's the plan?" Ezra asked then.

"You all remember those TIE Defenders, right?" Rika asked. "Well, Thrawn had a newer model called the TIE Defender Elite. It's better than the first variant. This one still has shields, but also projectile missiles, a working hyperdrive, and even a killswitch in case somebody tries to steal it." She eyed Ezra and Sabine as she said that. "You know first hand about those switches, Sabine."

"I'm guessing my original self forgot about that feature?" Sabine asked.

Rika nodded, "You remembered almost a little too late. Fortunately you disabled it, but not before losing two of the three wings."

"We have a copy of their data drive," Tython said. "Before you ask, it is real. We just wrote down details from the show. I suggest the Rebellion uses the Defenders to their advantage, as well as the fuel depot. Everything else we can destroy."

"So we have the TIE Defender data, but what about freeing Lothal?" Sabine asked.

"Of course you'll need to smuggle yourselves onto the planet," Tython said. "As soon as you make landfall, head to the southern hemisphere and establish a hideout in the mountains. As of right now in your galaxy, Thrawn will be leaving for Coruscant in a few weeks to discuss the Defender project to the Emperor and also the delays in Krennic's project: Stardust."

"I've heard of Krennic once before. Some bigshot director of some sort of science division for the Empire, right?"

"Correct. Anyway, Thrawn will leave three days after you all arrive on Lothal, leaving 7th fleet alone to blockade the planet. However, there's still a problem to deal with. He has an assassin named Rukh protecting the surface." Tython showed everybody a picture of Rukh as he said all that.

"What is that?" Sabine asked.

"Looks like he's staring at us," Zeb said.

"These are only paper photos of him. He can't really see you," Tython assured them. "He's also Thrawn's personal bodyguard. That being said, he's very skilled with ranged and hand-to-hand combat. Do not underestimate him."

"He doesn't scare me," Ezra said.

"Yeah, but he calls Thrawn and alerts him to your plans. Best bet is to lay low for a while until the attack on Lothal starts. The Imperial Complex is their base, correct? Governor Pryce is usually there so you'll need to lure her to your base of operations in the southern hemisphere. You need her alive to relay codes to infiltrate their control room. After you are in, you'll need to initiate protocol 13."

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"It tells all Imperials around the city to return to the complex for a planetary evacuation. However, by then, Rukh would have alerted Thrawn to that plan and would deactivate the planetary shield. Zeb and his team will need to protect those shield generators and keep the Nogiri from shutting down the shield. If you see Rukh, do not hesitate to kill him. Besides, Zeb kills him in your original timeline. Trapped his foot on some reactor coil and electrocutes him."

"So I got the kill? Good," Zeb said.

"So what do we do about Thrawn?" Hera asked.

"That's... actually the hard part of the original timeline and even this one. Either way, Ezra would need to surrender himself to him," Tython said.

"Is that seriously the only way?" Sabine asked, surprising everyone.

"Sadly, yes," Tython said. "But he needs to distract him while you all get the shields up. He also needs to help the Purgil coordinate their attack on Thrawn's ship." Tython looks directly at Ezra then. "If you have the chance to kill him, do it. He'll try to shoot to kill you, but will hit your shoulder instead. Do not let him shoot you. If he does, you're stuck on the ship."

Ezra nodded grimly.

"Lastly, Sabine would use her explosives to blow up the entire complex. Once all the Imperials are locked inside, you will launch the entire thing into the air. Make sure to set the flight path over the ocean to prevent any debris from hitting the city below," Tython continued.

"After all that, Lothal is free, but there's still another thing," Rika said.

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"I can't spoil that part, but it's about the Temple on Lothal. The Empire does something that could very much ruin everything," Tython said. "That part comes first once Thrawn is away on his meeting."

"You sure?" Kanan asked.

"Yes. We can talk more about it later, but for now, we need to continue the story. I believe it's Ezra's turn," Tython said.

 **Story begins**

The mystery woman attacks Jacen with her katana, but he blocks the strike with his arm, countering her attack with some punches and kicks. Their fight was so fast by this point, you could only see the shockwaves from their blows.

The two eventually stop their attacks, but their guard doesn't go down.

"You're a good fighter," the woman says.

"I had a rough childhood," Jacen replies. "Picked up a few things."

"I can only see a small part of your face through your mask, too."

Jacen reaches up and feels around his mask, feeling a decent chunk of it is missing.

"What the hell? This was my favorite mask!" Jacen exclaims upon seeing the missing piece lying at his feet. "It's an antique, you know!"

"Chit chat," the woman taunts. "What's your next move? You have no weapons and you can barely defend yourself!"

 _She's toying with you. Don't let her get to your head,_ Jacen thinks to himself. _Then again, there's something familiar about her voice..._

"First I need some answers," Jacen begins. "Who are you, first of all?" Second, what do you want with this file?"

"First of all, that's none of your concern. Second of all, I'm going to sell it for food. People need to survive, you know."

 _She's mocking me._ Jacen thinks, but he somehow stays relatively calm.

"Surviving? You're going to sell this file for food and shelter, even though you don't know for sure what's in it?" Jacen asks.

"Come on, man. I need the money!"

"And I need that file for my own purposes, too! For the good of the galaxy and its inhabitants," Jacen said. "Now hand it over."

"Can't do that," the woman said.

"Give it."

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Just give it!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me or something?"

"Might not have to," Jacen says as he uses instant transmission to get right up to her. He was about to grab the data file, but she grabs his arm and flips him over.

"Impressive trick, but you'll need to do better," the woman says.

"I wasn't trying," Jacen replies with a smirk. He opened his hand and shows the data spike in his hand.

"H-How did you get that?"

Before she could do anything else, Jacen flips backward and gets away from her. "Ancient Chinese secret," he replies, barely holding back a laugh.

"Why you little..."

She charges him and tries to slash him with her katana, but he dodges every attack with ease.

"HOLD STILL!" she shouts.

"I'd rather not."

"Give it BACK!"

"I'd rather not do that, either," Jacen taunts, still easily dodging all her attacks.

Eventually, the woman grew tired and stops her attacks to take a breather.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go. Chiao!"

Jacen was about to leave, but he senses a ki blast and quickly tackles the woman to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

"What was that?" the woman asks Jacen, no longer concerned about the data spike.

"Wait here," Jacen says quietly. He stepped out from behind cover and sees four familiar people not too far from him. They were wearing Crusher Corp uniforms and had red-lensed scouters on their heads.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here! Two little kids fighting over a stick!" one of the soldiers said.

"You did our job for us. No complaints, but it all seems too easy now," another said.

"Hand it over," a third said.

"And if I refuse?" Jacen asks them.

"We can kill you and your friend," the first CC soldier said.

Jacen just looks at the woman still behind cover and back at the soldiers. "Did you not hear what I was saying to her earlier? I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself," the fourth soldier said.

"Woah, hold on a second," Jacen said. "You can take it."

"Really?"

"Why not?" Jacen asked as he dropped the data spike, then crushed it under his boot.

^"Bad time to interrupt the story, but who exactly are those guys? Pirates?" Ezra asks.

^"Worse than pirates, actually. Those guys are Planet Conquerors. They find a planet with habitable environments and then they kill every single living thing on said planets. After all that they sell that planet to the highest bidder," Tython explains.

^"That's unspeakably low," Sabine mutters.

^"I don't think even Hondo would do that," Ezra said. Everybody agreed with that.

^"Also, what's ki?" Sabine asks. "It's been mentioned a few times, but we never got an explanation to it."

^"You'll find out when he explains it to your counterparts," Tython replies.

^"And when will that be?" Zeb asks.

^"Soon."

"What the hell? We needed that!" the CC soldiers exclaimed.

"I'd sooner drop dead and go to hell than hand this information to either you or her," Jacen said. "Besides, I was going to destroy it from the beginning, so in my terms, mission accomplished."

"Why you..." the lead soldier growled. "Nevermind all that, we were going to kill you and her anyway."

The woman gritted her teeth behind her mask. "That was my only source for food."

"We can talk later," Jacen said to the woman. "Since you seemed very tired earlier, I'll take these chumps on myself."

"I'd like to see you try!" the soldiers said.

"You will," Jacen said as he charged them, flying a couple inches over the ground and letting out his battlecry.

 **End of Chapter.**

"ANOTHER CLIFFHANGAR!" Zeb shouts.

"Hey, you have to admit, it really gets us hooked, doesn't it?" Sabine asks.

"I almost forgot once thing," Tython says as he tosses some sort of controller to Sabine. "Catch."

"What's this?" Sabine asks, inspecting the controller.

"Interactive cutscenes. It's like a video game, but in video format," Tython says.

"In Basic?" Zeb asks.

"You get to interact with Jacen's actions, but only when a certain icon shows up. You see that logo on the top right corner of the screen? That's when you can use the interactive cutscenes in a chapter."

"That sounds cool but... why don't I use it?" Ezra asked.

Sabine grins at him, "That's because it's my turn now, Ezra."

"Dang, that's cold," Ezra mutters.

"Seriously? Interactive cutscenes? That seems a little bit too much to me," I said.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try new things, right?" Tython replied with a grin. "If it doesn't work, I'll scrap the whole thing."

"Alright then. Anyway, can we continue?" Cara asks.

Everybody nods and Sabine begins to read the next chapter.


	12. Jacen vs Crusher Corp

**Chapter 12**

With a loud cry, Jacen charges at his attackers, but they evade his attack by flying high above him. One of them fires a volley of ki blasts at Jacen, most of which hit him directly. All the other blasts filled the air with smoke and dust and they knew for sure that they finally took Jacen down. However, when they clicked on their scouters, they found Jacen's power level directly above them. He flew at them and killed one of the soldiers with one strike to the head, his scouter shattering at the sudden hit. The dead soldier's body crashes with the snowy ground below while the other three soldiers surround Jacen. They all fired ki blasts at Jacen, thinking he had nowhere to run, but just before the blasts hit him, he vanished, letting the blasts collide with each other, filling the space between the soldiers with smoke.

"Where'd he go?" one of the soldiers asked, looking around for Jacen.

With the cover from the smoke, which separated all three soldiers from view, Jacen snuck up on one of the soldiers and strangles him.

"Come out from hiding, coward!" one of the soldiers shouted. He spotted something in the smoke cloud and grinned. "I've got you now!" He fired a volley of ki blasts at the shadow, but was stunned to see one of his comrades fall to the ground in front of him.

"What happened?" the other soldier called out, the smoke cloud beginning to dissipate.

"I-I don't know! I thought I had him!"

"I'm right here!" Jacen shouts. With a grunt, he clears out the slowly dissipating smoke cloud with a small discharge of ki. The two remaining soldiers begin shouting at him, not wasting any time to attack him. Jacen reverted back to his fighting stance and prepared to defend.

However, something strange happened when Jacen started seeing images flash in his mind. The images he was seeing, and the voice he heard, was exactly like the masked girl still watching the fight from the ground. She knows him somehow, and he knows her, but he doesn't know how.

Before he could recover, a knee connected with his face, the blow throwing Jacen back a little way. The second soldier appeared behind him and caught him, restraining him right as the first soldier begins pummeling him with a flurry of punches.

Another image flashes in Jacen's mind, but this time it's a little more clear than the first, though it still is a bit foggy.

 _"Not bad, Jacen... for an ignorant counterpart."_

Jacen tries to think of what that meant, but the beating he was receiving was definitely not helping.

In an attempt to free himself, he raises his power level a little and gains the upper hand against the soldier holding him. He flips around him just as the first soldier threw another punch, but instead of hitting Jacen, he hit his comrade in the back. The now injured soldier releases his hold on Jacen and he flies up and away a bit to gain some distance. The soldiers tried to part and surround him, but the first soldier's fist was stuck in the broken armor of his injured comrade. Their eyes filled with horror at the sight of Jacen powering up a final attack in his right hand.

With another shout, Jacen releases the menacing blue death beam at the two soldiers, who could do nothing except scream before they died; the blue beam vaporizing them almost instantly.

As the beam dissipated, Jacen lowered himself to the ground and took a knee, trying to catch his breath. Those CC soldiers were tougher than he's ever seen them, which means he would have to be more careful.

^"That was... very dark," Ezra says.

^"Yeah, don't you think that was a little much? I mean, there's been a lot of it," Sabine agrees.

^"Or you could stay quiet," Hera said. "If anything, we've been doing this long enough that we're getting used to it anyway."

^Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, but nodded. "I guess so.'

"Are you alright?" the still-masked girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, but soon began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"We were fighting earlier and now you're worried about me," he replied.

"Yeah... well I kind of can't help it..." Jacen turns and sees her being held by somebody, who is threatening to kill her.

Jacen takes a closer look at the man's clothes and sighs. It's the Crusher Corp squad leader.

"You actually survived?" Jacen asked.

"That's not the question in front of us right now, is it?" the SL growls. "Take one more step and she's going straight to hell!"

"Hell? Seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"This isn't Universe 7, numbskull," Jacen said. "There is no hell here, only the Force. Which none of us here have. But nevertheless, if you let her go, I'd be happy to let you go."

"Like hell you would!" the SL scoffs.

The masked girl takes the chance she has and elbows the larger man in the gut and she scrambles away. Jacen powers up a ki blast and hits the CC SL square in the chest, effectively making him start to bleed out from an open wound. The white snow turned to a crimson color very quickly.

"You... I can't believe I was bested by a kid and a monkey!" he coughs as he collapses to the ground.

"What can I say?" Jacen says, "I wasn't even using my full power. You guys aren't worth that."

^"He wasn't even using his full power? So he was toying with them the whole time?" Sabine asked.

^"Seems to look that way," Ezra said.

"You're... you're a coward!" the CC squad leader spat. "I should have known you'd do something like that."

He pulled something out of his pocket, but quickly dropped it.

"That book you're holding," Jacen began, "What is it?"

"As I'm dead anyway, I'll tell you. Not that it would be of any help to you."

"I'm listening," Jacen said.

"Taar Vizla's journal. It contains information on a secret archive underneath an ancient structure on Drommund Kaas," the dying soldier said. He then chuckled a little as he continued to explain that what he just said was meaningless to Jacen. "We've already found what we needed. Even if you tried, you could never catch up to us."

"Whatever you're after, it doesn't belong to you or the Crusher Corp," Jacen said.

"You can have his books," the soldier laughed. "What we're after is far more special. We want the Tree of Might or something like that... our leader wants to rule this universe as well as our own."

"He just wants to be known as the strongest person..." Jacen realized.

"Exactly. For a monkey, you're not too dumb," the soldier said. He tried to laugh, but instead started violently coughing out blood.

"Tell me more about this... Tree of Might," Jacen demanded.

The soldier didn't reply so Jacen grabbed his collar and began to shake him. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

When the soldier remained still, Jacen looked at his wound.

 _The bleeding stopped._

Jacen sighed as he closed the soldier's eyes and muttered that he rest in piece... in Latin.

^I looked over to Tython and sighed. "You just had to add Ezio's conversation with that Byzantine Templar from Assassin's Creed Revelations didn't you."

^Tython shrugged, "Yeah, I couldn't help myself."

^"What's Assassin's Creed?" Sabine asked.

^"A game full of assassins and other things like that," I said. "I could show you sometime."

^"It sounds interesting," Sabine said with a smile.

^"And what's Drommund Kaas?" Ezra asked.

^"It's an ancient Sith world," Cara said simply.

^"A what?" Kanan asked.

^You don't need to worry," she continued. "It's in the Unknown Regions and existed in a timeline where you didn't exist."

^Ezra sighed in relief, "Good. I don't want to deal with that."

^Kanan nodded in agreement.

^"And what's the Tree of Might?" Hera asked.

^"That's for later," Tython said. "Right now we need to focus on finishing this chapter."

Jacen continued to vaporize the rest of the bodies to prevent the Empire from discovering them. He then looked over to the girl sitting on a pile of snow.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but Jacen could sense her energy was diminishing so he approached her and saw that her side was bleeding. She started to fall over, but Jacen caught her and laid her on the warm, stone ground where several ki blasts melted the snow and ice.

He checked her wound and cringed at the sight. It obviously went through her body from behind. The squad leader must've fired a ki beam when she tried to get away.

"I-It's nothing... I'm f-fine," the masked girl muttered.

"No, you're not," Jacen said. "You're clothes are torn, and you're bleeding really bad. If it's left untreated, it could get infected, assuming you don't bleed out first."

He pulled out a small cloth to soak up some of the blood, keeping pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He then applied a bacta patch that the Ghost crew gave him.

"W-Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I feel like I know you," Jacen said. "I can sense your ki, and it's familiar."

"I guess... but I'm not comfortable talking to my opponent."

 _She's socially awkward... that's just great._ Jacen thought.

"And I can read your thoughts."

Jacen tensed. _Damn it!_ "I mean... sorry about that..."

"No harm done."

She winces in pain suddenly. "I... I think..."

...

Jacen sighed with relief after checking her vitals and concluded that she must've just passed out from blood loss.

"At least the bleeding stopped, but she's going to need more than a regular bacta patch to heal properly."

He eyes the mask she was wearing. "That mask is going to make it hard for her to breathe in her condition..."

He knew it may not be what she would want, but he is also medically trained so his medical expertise overrules somebody's opinions. He took off his own mask first, then started to take off the girl's mask, dropping it in surprise once he saw her face.

"It... it can't be! How is she alive?"

The girl he was staring at was none other than Akame, the very same girl he thought had died five years before in his universe, on Earth. Right now she is no older than fifteen. Her eyes were like almonds, much like Sabine's eyes, but her skin was a pale peach color. Her jet black hair was soaked with melted snow. Jacen remembered that she had crimson eyes, so he opened one of her eyelids and found the same eyes he had gotten lost in during his childhood.

^"She sounds pretty," Sabine admitted. _The way Jacen spaces out to Akame's eyes reminds me of myself,_ she then admitted to herself in her thoughts.

"I can't just sit here and figure this out," Jacen said aloud to himself. "I have to get us out of here, and I hope Hera would understand."

He took a look at the time and flinched. "And I'm sure they're all awake by now... I'm so busted."

He called for his space pod and after it landed in front of him, Jacen carefully laid Akame inside the pod against the wall. He relieved her of her katana and pulled out a couple capsules. He stored both the katana and the journal in two separate capsules, then stored them in a secret storage compartment under the seat. He then boarded his craft and took off just as Imperial TIE fighters appeared on the scanner.

"Yeah, definitely time to go," he muttered as he headed to orbit and jumped to hyperspace.

...

"Where is he?" Hera asked, clearly growing more upset with every passing second. "He shouldn't be gone for this long!"

"We can't exactly contact him," Sabine said. "I've already tried."

As everybody debated on whether they go out and look for him or just wait, Ezra closed his eyes and started meditating. A few moments passed before he felt a powerful energy appear out of nowhere in orbit, and was headed straight for them. He opened his eyes and ran out of the Ghost so suddenly, that everybody followed him.

"Ezra? What's going on?" Sabine asked when they caught up to him.

"I think he's back, and he wasn't on the planet," he said.

Everybody followed his gaze and watched as something seemingly fell to the surface.

"That was just a meteor," Sabine said.

"I can sense him," Ezra said. "And he's not alone."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "His energy is different than the Force, yet I can feel it."

A few minutes later, Jacen appeared on the horizon, and he was carrying somebody in his arms.

"Jacen, where in the galaxy have you been?" Hera said once he was face to face with them.

Jacen shrugged, "Like I said earlier... busted."

"Yeah, busted is right. Now spill!"

"I was running an errand and I didn't want to wake you, but during all that, I ran into an old friend of mine, and some baddies showed up so we had to deal with them, she got hurt and I took her to another world for treatment..."

"Slow down," Hera muttered. "I want you to explain everything to me in the main room. Everybody else can take care of your friend here."

"I don't like the way you said that," Jacen muttered, but reluctantly handed Akame over to Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine. Hera told them to keep a close eye on her while she and Kanan talked to Jacen about where he's been.

...

^"Okay, we should take a little mid-chapter break," Tython announced suddenly.

^"What?!" everybody asked, including me and Cara.

^"I'm thirsty, and I don't want to miss anything!" Tython reasoned.

^"But you helped write this whole thing!" Zeb exclaimed.

^"True," Tython shrugged.

^"Actually, it is getting pretty hot in here," Ezra began. "Maybe just a drink of water wouldn't hurt."

^"It's summer here, Ezra," Sabine said. "It's always hot."

^"Well I'm still going to side with Tython with this one," Ezra said.

^A quick debate began about finishing the chapter or taking a quick break when Tython spoke up.

^"This is also a rather long chapter here. Like you said, Zeb, I did write this, so I know how long this chapter is."

^Everybody slowly nodded, then looked at me. It was my call apparently.

^"Alright," I said with a shrug. "15 minute break. Grab a bite to eat, get a drink, relax, or relieve yourselves if you need to."

^Everybody stood up and scattered around the house, most of the crew going to get something to drink.

...

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I'm certainly enjoying writing this and all my other stories, but lately, I've been really busy with school and other things in my life so I don't have a lot of time to write. I have prewritten chapters 16-18 of Embers, but I will not publish all of them at once. DBR, LITR, and Conflicted all have no prewritten chapters, and I can't prewrite any more as the Embers prewritten chapters were written before I got super busy. I hope you all understand that I have little to no time, but next semester should be a little more time friendly to me and everybody else... at least I hope so.**

 **Your support is highly appreciated and I hope you all have the patience to deal with all my publishing delays.**


End file.
